


Drag king

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queens, F/F, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Бэкхи и ее друг Тао заключают пари: за неделю подготовиться к травести вечеринке и выяснить, у кого получилось лучше. Заручившись поддержкой дрэг-кинга, Бэкс начинает путь преодоления своего страха сцены. Пари обещало быть мирным дружеским соревнованием, но неожиданно превратилось в Священную Войну. А еще Бэкхи умудряется влюбиться в наставницу. Как теперь выйти на сцену?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida
> 
> Написано на CHANBAEK FEM!FEST паблика https://vk.com/chanbaekff
> 
> Автор упоролся. Кому сказать спасибо? Правильно, конечно, бете.
> 
> Песня: Eli Lieb – Lightning in a Bottle 
> 
> Арт от Аче. Спасибо, бро!
> 
> Достижение разблокировано: Нормальная романтика

Бэкхи потягивает коктейль и глазеет по сторонам. Они который час сидят в клубе «Эльдорадо» на травести вечеринке, а она все никак не может насмотреться. Столько необычных людей она не видела даже на прайде. Рядом то и дело вздыхает Тао, облизывающийся на каждую юбку дрэг-квин. Коктейль Бэкс заканчивается, и она заказывает у официанта еще.

На сцене творится феерия и буйство красок, перьев, блесток. Ведущий засасывает высоченную дрэг-квин в кринолине и с пышным париком. Среди гостей прогуливаются переодетые люди и поддерживают атмосферу. Тао опять вздыхает.

— Да ты достал уже. — Бэкхи толкает его локтем. — Чего толку от того, что ты тут сидишь и напиваешься?  
— Ты делаешь то же самое, — возмущается он.  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, не рвалась в гей-клуб и не упрашивала подругу составить компанию, потому что одному ссыкотно. Мне и так хорошо, а вот ты, кажется, хотел с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

Тао опять вздыхает.

— Они такие красивые.

Бэкс закатывает глаза. Ее лучший друг Хуан Цзытао — гей, да еще и извращенец. Мечтает то ли о том, чтобы его оттрахали в кринолине, то ли о том, чтобы он сам был в кринолине, пока его трахают. Она сама по девочкам, и в целом ей не важно, на что дрочит друг, но ныть задолбал.

— Не могу не согласиться, — в итоге отвечает Бэкхи.

Кричащий макияж и вычурная одежда в обычной жизни смотрелись бы нелепо, но здесь короткие платья из пайеток, нарощенные ресницы и длинные парики более чем уместны. Жаль, что в основном одни мужчины. Но двух девушек, переодетых в дрэг-кингов, Бэкс все же замечает. Один изображает Шляпника Джонни Деппа, и Бэкхи сразу вычеркивает его из своего списка для наблюдения. Второй похож на аристократа. Его образ лаконичен, наименее вычурен: длинный фрак, свободный брюки, бежевый жилет, галстук-бабочка. Но главное в нем рост. Он такой высокий, выше некоторых дрэг-квин. Правда, шальную Императрицу, на которую продолжает пялиться Тао, никто в росте не обгонит. А еще лицо Аристократа: не понятно, то ли макияж такой, то ли оно само по себе очень мужественно, но даже бородка с усиками выглядят натурально. Волосы зализаны под котелок, и не поймешь, парик это или нет.

— Она какая-то тощая, — влезает Тао с комментарием, заметив, куда смотрит Бэкхи.  
— С чего ты взял, — оскорбляется вместо девушки Бэкс.  
— Штаны слишком свободные, и рубашка на поясе под жилеткой пытается пузыриться. Явно там задницы нет.  
— Зад — это не главное, — возмущается Бэкхи.  
— А что тогда? Грудь? Тогда ты по этому критерию точно в пролете.  
— Главное — душа, а потом все остальное!

Тао хочется врезать. Ничего он в женщинах не понимает. Она, в принципе, тоже. Да и вообще в людях. Если бы Хуан когда-то сам не подошел, Бэкс была бы сейчас одна. Он почувствовал в ней такого же изгоя, поэтому решил объединиться. Бэкхи Тао в принципе нравится, как друг. Но иногда он такой придурок, прибить мало. И все равно ему спасибо за все, что он для нее делает. Без него студенческая жизнь Бэкс была бы куда тяжелее. Почему она такая неудачница, что не может нормально начать разговор? Всегда косячит. Если напьется, тогда легче подойти, но не всю жизнь же бухать. Кажется, ей больше не наливать, хочется начать ныть и обниматься с Тао — это плохой признак.

— Бэкс, мне надо кое в чем признаться.

Бэкхи прижимается к парню.

— И в чем же, о мой голубой дружок?  
— Мне хочется стать дрэг-квин.  
— Ты, вроде, уже подобное говорил.  
— Да, но я не уточнял, что не на один раз. Я хочу к ним, на сцену, так же выступать, веселиться, получать признание публики.

Бэкс смотрит на него с сомнением.

— Из тебя выйдет уродливая баба.  
— А вот и нет. Я уже пробовал сам, и я очень даже миленькая. — Тао показывает язык и лезет за телефоном.

Он находит фотографию и сует Бэкхи под нос. С экрана на нее смотрит все тот же Тао, но в парике по плечи и с вульгарным макияжем. Ему явно нужна помощь.

— Представь, что я стою там, — он указывает на сцену, — и мне аплодируют. Сыпется конфетти, я блистаю в свете прожекторов. Мне бросают цветы и мягкие игрушки.

Бэкс кивает. Она тоже представляет, как стоит под светом софитов, все ей рукоплещут, она открывает рот, чтобы запеть… и — ничего. Бэкхи вздрагивает и прижимается к Тао сильнее. Только не думать о плохом. Она делает глоток из бокала парня.

— А ты точно уверен, что тебе будут хлопать?  
— Конечно, я же харизматичный, крутой и шикарный, почему нет?

Бэкхи пожимает плечами. Ей бы его уверенность, она бы и с людьми начала разговаривать, и петь перед всей группой.

— Опять думаешь о том, как тебя освистывает аудитория? — спрашивает Тао.  
— Да.  
— У тебя шикарный голос, что ты переживаешь. Мне петь ты можешь.  
— Потому что ты один, и ты мой друг. С этим проще.

Мимо них степенно проходит Императрица. Хуан аж шею выворачивает.

— У меня идея! Как насчет пари? Я становлюсь дрэг-квин, ты дрэг-кингом, подаем заявку на участие в шоу новичков и через неделю будем стоять на сцене перед зрителями, — предлагает Тао.  
— Что? Зачем это мне?  
— Ну как зачем. Тебе же нужно начинать преодолевать страх сцены, а то к выпуску из универа так и не научишься выступать. И что потом делать будешь? Кричать «свободная касса»?  
— Тао, ну тут же совсем другое. Спасибо, конечно, но мне кажется, смысла для меня никакого. Хотя подожди, — догадывается Бэкс. — Ты просто ссышь сделать это один? Это твоя мечта, почему я в этом должна участвовать?  
— Ну Бэкхи, — ноет Хуан. — Ну ты же моя самая близкая подруга. Ну посмотри на свои перспективы: ты же никогда на больших сценах не стояла, а тут шанс попробовать свои силы. Да и в гриме тебя никто не узнает, если облажаешься.  
— Но мы ничего не знаем о перевоплощениях, как правильно грим наносить, где костюмы доставать, — предпринимает попытку отмазаться Бэкс.  
— А мы попросим нам помочь. Точно! Я подойду к Императрице, он выступал на сцене, знает организаторов наверняка, а ты давай спрашивай свою аристократку.

Тао вскакивает и продирается к дрэг-квин. Бэкхи хорошо видно, как они разговаривают, и Императрица явно настроена благосклонно. Хуан даже показывает ей что-то в телефоне, видимо, ту фотографию. Дрэг-квин, похоже, нравится просьба парня, так что у Тао остается след от помады на щеке, когда они расходятся. Счастливый, он обнимает Бэкс и с восторгом описывает разговор. У них есть ровно неделя до следующей вечеринки. Императрица обещает поговорить с владельцами клуба, чтобы пустили двух новичков без кастинга. Бэкхи не в восторге, но бросить друга одного ей не позволяет совесть.

— А теперь твоя очередь. Иди и не бойся, тут все свои, не как на улице, — наставляет Тао. — Вон она у бара сидит, скучает.

Бэкс залпом допивает коктейль и встает. Тао шлепает ее по попе (она отмечает, что надо не забыть потом защипать его за бока) в качестве ободрения. Бэкхи нетвердым шагом идет к Аристократу. Дрэг-кинг ее замечает и ласково улыбается.

— Добрый вечер, юная леди, — начинает разговор Аристократ, не дожидаясь, пока она что-нибудь скажет.  
— Здрасьте, — с облегчением произносит Бэкс.

Не нужно придумывать первую фразу.

— Что такой милый цветок делает на этой развратной вечеринке? — Аристократ играет на образ, Бэкхи это понимает, но все равно млеет от такого обращения.  
— Поддерживаю друга гея.  
— Благородное начинание.

Улыбка дрэг-кинга валит наповал. У Бэкс подкашиваются ноги, и она опирается на стойку.

— Но и ты, я смотрю, решила не отставать.

Бэкхи кивает, соглашаясь.

— Да, я хотела бы попросить… — запинается Бэкс, пытаясь придумать, как максимально кратко изложить суть дела.  
— Провести со мной ночь? — подсказывает Аристократ. — Прости, цветочек, я не по этой части.  
— О боже, нет! — краснеет Бэкхи. Какой позор, наверное, она подумала, что эта пигалица хочет ее снять, — Я хотела попросить онни стать моей наставницей и помочь перевоплотиться в дрэг-кинга.

Аристократ суровеет. Она манит пальцем Бэкс и говорит ей на ухо, переходя на неформальную речь:

— Ты знаешь, что это неприлично — обращаться к дрэг-квин и кингам по их биологическому полу? Да, все знают, что у меня в штанах, или что у тех красоток под юбками. Но нужно уважать нашу гендерную репрезентацию.  
— Ой! Простите! Я не знала!

Бэкхи хочется себе врезать. Два прокола в первую минуту общения. А Тао еще будет ей говорить, что общаться с людьми не страшно. Ага, как же. Если Бэкс так лажает, то ее все избегать будут.

— Зачем тебе это, если ты не имеешь представления о нашей культуре? — спрашивает дрэг-кинг.  
— Я с другом заключила пари, — вздыхает Бэкхи. — Я превращаюсь в дрэг-кинга, он в дрэг-квин, а потом мы решаем, кому удалось это лучше. Он считает, что помогает мне таким образом побороть страх сцены.  
— А на что спорите? — уточняет Аристократ.  
— Да ни на что, — запинается опять Бэкс. — Просто на все одна неделя. Для него это вообще мечта — переодеться и накраситься.

Бэкхи понуривается. Если дрэг-кинг ей откажет, придется идти просить Шляпника с учетом всех ошибок. Но Шляпник ей не нравится, она вообще рыжих клоунов не любит.

— Как я могу отказать юной леди в беде, — возвращается в образ Аристократ. — Помочь даме победить страх — это первостепенная задача джентльмена.

Дрэг-кинг улыбается. Он подзывает бармена и просит авторучку. Аристократ пишет на салфетке контакты, оставляет в уголке след от поцелуя (Помада! Телесная!) и отдает Бэкс. Она прижимает бумажку к груди и кланяется. Ноги практически отказывают, до Тао Бэкхи еле доползает и падает на диван. Под номером телефона подписано имя: Чарли Кокс.

***

Наставницу Бэкс на самом деле зовут Пак Чанён. Они оказываются одногодками, причем Чанни младше. Бэкхи очень неловко за свое поведение в клубе, поэтому на встречу в Старбаксе она приходит с полной головой информации из гугла. Но все равно волнительно.

Чанён опаздывает ровно настолько, чтобы Бэкс начала паниковать и думать, что ее кинули. В жизни дрэг-кинг выглядит совсем не так, как представляла себе Бэкхи. У Чанни короткие вьющиеся каштановые волосы, почти нет макияжа, она высокая безо всяких каблуков. Она вся естественная с ног до головы, начиная с просторной длиной футболки и заканчивая разбитыми кедами под широкими черными штанами. Ее бы прямо сейчас ловить на улице для фэшн-съемки в каком-нибудь журнале. Только бы не влюбиться.

— Прости, опоздала, заказчик задержал, — извиняется Чанён с улыбкой.  
— Все нормально, — выдавливает из себя Бэкс.

А что дальше говорить? Бэкхи берет чашку с чаем и пытается отпить, но у нее дрожат руки, и кипяток выплескивается на стол. Она поспешно ставит чашку и встряхивает руками, чтобы успокоиться. Стыдоба.

— С тобой все в порядке? — уточняет Чанён.  
— Да. Чанён-щи, я очень извиняюсь за свои слова в клубе, я постараюсь исправиться, — говорит вызубренную фразу Бэкс.  
— Я же писала, можно просто Чанни. Мне будет неловко поддерживать официальный стиль.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Бэкхи.

Ей-то было бы проще обращаться уважительно, но она никогда не устанавливает правила.

Чанни достает из холщовой сумки блокнот и автоматический карандаш.

— Для начала сформулируем, что от нас требуется. Итак, ты поддерживаешь друга в его стремлении влиться в травести тусовку, а сама пробуешь преодолеть боязнь сцены.

Бэкс кивает.

— Ага, хорошо. Что ты умеешь? Петь, танцевать, фокусы показывать? Хотя фокусы явно не к нам, — хихикает Чанён.  
— Я пою.  
— Отлично. Давай подумаем, какого персонажа на тебя можно примерить. Ты никогда не пробовала переодеваться, нет? Хорошо, тогда посмотрим, что можно предложить. Что бы ты хотела?  
— Я не знаю, — бормочет Бэкс, вздрагивая.

Хоть она и прочитала множество постов и статей, но определиться самой не получилось, и за это немного стыдно. Как будто ей это не надо, и она возлагает всю ответственность на наставницу.

— Горячий парень, скромный, но сексуальный, романтичный, — перечисляет Чанни. — На основе известного персонажа или нет. Похожий на тебя или полная противоположность?  
— Точно не как я, — выбирает Бэкхи. — Он не должен бояться.  
— Твой дрэг-образ никогда не будет бояться, — улыбается Чанён. — Прелесть дрэга в том, что ты становишься таким человеком, который ничего не боится, и который может сделать то, чего ты никогда не решишься сделать. Знаешь, я вижу, ты достаточно нежная с виду, не знаю, как внутри. Мне кажется, тебе будет сложно перевоплотиться в секс-гиганта в спущенных на бедра джинсах и голым нарисованным торсом. Ты согласна?  
— Да, — Бэкс кивает, к ней в голову пришла идея. — Я бы и не хотела таким становиться. Наверное, мой персонаж не должен быть агрессивным. И, если можно, пусть он будет из пятидесятых годов.

Чанни раскрывает блокнот. Она начинает черкать в нем, то и дело поднимая взгляд на Бэкхи. Бэкс немного в ступоре, она не знает, что ей теперь делать. Она снова пытается выпить чай, но даже поднять чашку не может. Бэкхи закрывает лицо руками. Чего трясешься, идиотка, никто тебя не обижает.

— Точно все в порядке?

Бэкс отрицательно машет головой, не отнимая рук от лица. Она чувствует, как к ней подсаживаются и обнимают. Чанён гладит ее по голове.

— А в клубе ты была увереннее.  
— В клубе я была пьяна, — всхлипывает Бэкхи.  
— Но что сейчас не так?  
— Я боюсь.  
— Чего?  
— Сказать что-нибудь не так.

Чанни фыркает ей в макушку.

— Глупенькая, кто же этой ерунды боится. Остальных людей это не останавливает совершенно. Как тебя зовут друзья?  
— Бэкс, — отвечает она, хотя так ее зовет только Тао, извратившись на американский манер с домашним именем Бэкки.  
— Так вот, Бэкс. Ничего страшного не случится, если ты по незнанию ляпнешь чего-то не то. Ты не обязана знать, что в головах у людей происходит. Это нормально.

Бэкхи кивает. Становится чуть-чуть легче. На груди Чанён находиться приятно и уютно. Чанни вообще кажется очень уютной.

С Тао было так же. Бэкс трясло несколько дней, прежде чем он начал обнимать ее в профилактических целях. Потом дрожь прошла.

Чанён отстраняется, продолжая обнимать ее одной рукой, и показывает блокнот. С разворота на Бэкхи смотрят несколько ее схематичных портретов с короткой стрижкой, украшенных разной лицевой растительностью. Только один гладко выбрит, но на лице нарисованы стрелочки.

— Я набросала, но нужно будет на лице все равно пробовать. Так что смотри, если у тебя есть какие-то пожелания, вноси, нарисую.

Бэкс качает головой. Она вообще не знает, чего хочет, от разнообразия форм и возможностей у нее в голове каша.

— Я так и думала. Я обычно сначала придумываю лицо, а потом к нему все остальное подтягивается.  
— У меня есть предложение, но не по костюму, — говорит Бэкхи, решив, что сейчас самое время. — Я не хочу выступать под фонограмму.  
— Сама петь будешь? — удивляется Чанни. — Обычно липсинки делают, чтобы не нарушать целостность образа женским голосом.  
— Мне нужно бороться со своим страхом, поэтому Тао сказал, чтобы я сама пела.

На самом деле он ничего не говорил. Бэкс сама для себя решила, что это станет проверкой. Тао прав, она будет в гриме, и облажаться не так страшно. Зато есть шанс, что это поможет ей справиться.

— Ты умница, — улыбается Чанён. — Решиться тоже смелость нужна. Я помогу.

Бэкхи пробует поднять чашку. Вроде не дрожит. Она благодарно улыбается, ловя ответную реакцию Чанни. Какая же ее наставница красивая.

— Значит, песня. В каком стиле ты поешь? Наверное, будем кавер делать, тогда логичнее изобразить исполнителя. Хотя и собственную песню хорошо, но кавер все-таки привычнее для выступлений.  
— Я учусь эстрадному вокалу, — отвечает Бэкс. — Вообще, мне нравятся мюзиклы, если бы я поборола боязнь, я бы попыталась пробиться в актрисы.  
— Они же обычно на подпевках у айдолов, которых пихают куда ни попадя, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь людей на постановки, — хмыкает Чанён. — Ой, прости.  
— Ничего, если я не справлюсь с собой, то и в задних рядах мне будет хорошо.

Чанни стучит карандашом по губам. Она разворачивает к себе блокнот и пририсовывает одной из голов шляпу-федору.

— Сразу настроение поменялось, — замечает Бэкхи.  
— А то. Мужской костюм ограничен в выборе фасонов, такими же пестрыми как дрэг-квин мы не станем, но аксессуары могут расставить все по своим местам.

Чанён рисует другие варианты шляп, на вытянутых руках рассматривает результат и поворачивается к Бэкс:

— Мне кажется, выбор очевиден. Старые американские мюзиклы и кино. Выберем тебе песню откуда-нибудь. Костюм-тройка, шляпа, оксфорды или дерби, галстук. Варианты бороды посмотрим вот эти, — Чанни обводит три головы, — а там определимся. Должен получиться голливудский актер. Направление образа есть, идея выступления есть, что еще? А, имя.  
— Кстати, а почему тебя зовут Чарли Кокс? — спрашивает Бэкхи. — Неловко фамилия звучит.  
— Как раз хорошо, что она так звучит, — ухмыляется Чанни. — Я всегда на позитиве, меня друзья зовут укуренной, хотя эти вещи нельзя ставить в один ряд. Вот я и подумала, что хочу сохранить «ча» в начале имени, а шутки про траву сами всплыли. Хотя фамилия пишется не так.  
— У меня бы фантазии не хватило.  
— Имени у тебя тоже нет, я правильно понимаю?  
— Мне нравится Бенедикт, — сознается Бэкс.  
— Бе-не-дикт, — по слогам выговаривает Чанён. — Слишком длинно, ведущего замучаешь. Будешь Беном. А фамилия…

Она наклоняет голову, рассматривая Бэкхи. Той отчего-то хочется поправить волосы, и она перекидывает длинные пряди вперед.

— МакДрими.  
— Почему? — удивляется Бэкс, раскусив, что фамилия слишком мягкая, в отличие от того же Кокса.  
— Если коротко, то означает привлекательного мужчину. А если пытаться разобрать, то получится «сын сна» или «сын мечты». Ты же мечтаешь выйти на сцену без страха?

Бэкхи впервые за встречу радостно улыбается. Бен МакДрими. Парень, который сможет сделать то, на что она не способна.


	2. Chapter 2

Чанён настаивает, чтобы они сразу пошли в ее мастерскую и сняли мерки. За ее широкой твердой походкой Бэкс не успевает, ей остается семенить, то и дело срываясь на бег. Угораздило же надеть танкетку. Чанни говорит, что по дороге как раз можно пройтись по магазинам, купить нужную мелочевку. Они останавливаются у маленького семейного магазинчика со всякой всячиной.

— Пункт первый — мужские трусы, — озвучивает Чанён и заходит.

Бэкхи кажется, что ее душа собирается покинуть тело. Трусы? Зачем? Под одеждой же ничего не видно. Она спотыкается о порог, когда решается войти, но Чанни ее ловит. Бэкс вцепляется ей в плечи, ощущая, как перекатываются под кожей ее мышцы. Лицо Бэкхи начинает медленно покрываться краской и полыхать. Это из-за предстоящей покупки мужского белья или из-за того, что она трогает Чанён? Лишь бы Чанни ничего такого не подумала. Например, что Бэкс ее соблазняет. Бэкхи при всем желании не смогла бы, потому что не умеет.

— А, это об-бязательно? — запинаясь сильнее обычного, спрашивает Бэкс.  
— Ну не в трусики-танго запихивать фальшивый член, знаешь.

Бэкхи шатает. Еще и фальшивый член. Почему ей не пришло в голову, что в штанах что-то должно создавать объем? А что пихать, а как с этим потом ходить, а вдруг выпадет? Почему она такая закомплексованная дура? Теперь Бэкс еще будет думать, как бы не случился конфуз на сцене. В конце-концов, Чанён лучше знать, что и как. Сейчас надо сконцентрироваться на покупках, пытаться не думать о последующих действиях и держаться за Чанни. В прямом смысле держаться, а то Бэкхи чувствует, что вот-вот упадет.

Они подходят к углу с бельем. Что-то упаковано в коробочки, что-то висит на вешалке. Чанён копается в представленных моделях и вытягивает очень маленькие ядерно-голубые с белой окаемкой трусы.

— Чарли нравятся такого типа. Хорошо, что он не модник, а то я бы разорилась на Gucci и Dolce & Gabbana. Тебе мы черные попроще подберем. — Чанни вглядывается в нее. — Эй, с тобой все в порядке? То красная как рак, то вот сейчас побледнела, как будто привидение увидела.

Бэкхи глупо улыбается и выдает сдавленное «Да». Чанён фыркает.

— Занятная ты все-таки.

Тао говорил то же самое, пока ее приступы самобичевания, стеснительности и неловкости не начали напрягать. Это всех напрягает, но у Хуана хватило такта остаться рядом. Но не стоит забывать, что это из-за него сейчас Бэкс выглядит как идиотка. И она знает как ему отомстить, правда, для этого придется побороть львиную долю своих заскоков.

Чанён последовательно открывает коробки с бельем, пока не находит то, что ей нужно. Она достает трусы и разворачивает. Чанни растягивает их перед самым носом Бэкхи, объясняя, что они достаточно плотные, чтобы облегать, но не стягивать движения, и что без пуговиц лучше сидит.

— У тебя объем бедер восемьдесят? — спрашивает Чанён, кидая оценивающий взгляд.  
— Восемьдесят восемь, — поправляет Бэкс, не зная, радоваться, что ее большой зад для тощей фигуры оценили на меньший размер, или расстраиваться, что объем бедер не согласуется с остальными размерами.  
— О как, хорошая юбка, если ты хотела скрыть сантиметры, — присвистывает Чанни.

Она перебирает коробочки и находит нужный размер. Постояв и попялившись на стенд, Чанён цапает голубые трусы тоже.

— Чарли очень надо новые, — оправдывается она. — Не знаю зачем, но надо.

Бэкхи улыбается шутке. На кассе Чанни выкладывает только часть суммы и выразительно на нее смотрит. 

— С тебя пять тысяч, вообще-то.

Дрожащей рукой Бэкс протягивает купюру. Да разверзнется под ней земля.

*** 

Бэкхи вваливается за Чанён в следующий магазин. Это уже третий. Не считая трусов, они купили по дороге заколки-невидимки, мужскую майку, черный фетровый котелок и еду для Чанни. Удобный район, все рядом, далеко ходить не надо. Интересно, Чанён всегда по такому маршруту таскает клиентов, про которых рассказала несколько историй, или это Бэкс так повезло?

— Аджосси! — кричит Чанни с порога.  
— Чанни, ты? — раздается манерный баритон из глубины.  
— Я, аджосси.

Бэкхи оглядывается. Посередине комнаты стоит стол, заваленный рулонами с тканями, по стенкам находятся вешалки, на которых тоже висят куски материи, по углам стоят еще большие рулоны. В темном коридоре вглубь магазина включается свет, и сквозь лес, опять-таки, рулонов выходит невысокий субтильный мужичок.

— Кого ты ко мне привела? Ученицу? Растешь, — улыбается хозяин (скорее всего хозяин, такие магазины обычно не в состоянии нанимать сотрудников).  
— Ну почти. Знакомься, аджосси, будущий Бен МакДрими, а пока что Бён Бэкхи.  
— Здравствуйте, прошу вас позаботиться обо мне, — кланяется Бэкхи. —   
— Очень приятно. Можешь звать меня господин Ли или тоже аджосси. Ты могла обо мне слышать как о Леди Ди Ферент. Скоро твой первый раз?  
— Да, через неделю.

Бэкс пялится на Леди Ди. Удивительно, какие люди только не занимаются этим. И где-то она уже слышала имя дрэг-квин. Точно, в клубе, она была вторым ведущим.

— Аджосси, нам на классический костюм, серых или темно-коричневых тонов, и хлопок на сорочку, — переходит к делу Чанни.  
— Есть замечательная итальянская шерсть, очень тонкая и легкая. И почему на сорочку сразу хлопок, не хотите посмотреть шёлк? Китайский, дешевый, но достойного качества.

У Бэкхи глаза на лоб лезут от цен. Проще купить готовый костюм, чем брать ткань. Чанён бракует шёлк, придирается к шерсти, вытаскивает откуда-то рулоны, разворачивает, складывает на стол, опять достает. За вешалками оказываются еще целые стопки ткани. У Бэкхи кружится голова от разнообразия, она устает щупать, кивать, блеять от незнания. Сатин, атлас, джерси, лён, незнакомые слова заставляют чувствовать себя неудачницей. Она же девочка, ей положено уметь шить, рукодельничать, а у нее нет ни малейшего понятия о такого рода вещах. Бэкс присаживается на табуретку, но ее сгоняет Чанни, чтобы залезть куда-то повыше со словами «я знаю, что ты от меня спрятал тот обрез, на который я облизывалась, старый козел».

Господин Ли ей подмигивает.

— Деятельная девушка, правда? Это я ей подсказал найти квартиру в Мапогу под мастерскую. Меня все знают, кто является дрэгом, я ей и подкидываю клиентов и новичков. А удобнее, когда все в одном месте. Золотые у нее руки, пускай приносят пользу.  
— Аджосси, ты почему мне эту прелесть не показал?! — кричит с антресоли Чанён, повиснув на досках и болтая в воздухе ногами.  
— Тихо ты, свалишься. Думаешь, я помню все, что есть в магазине?

Чанни вытаскивает черную в тонкую белую полоску ткань и прикладывает к Бэкхи.

— Годится! Я уже вижу образ. Мы берем.

Чанён диктует, сколько нужно отрезать. Господин Ли пробивает, а Бэкс уличает возможность посидеть на табуретке.

*** 

Мастерская Чанён находится в двух шагах от магазина в квартире на крыше. Бэкс сидит на пуфике, вытянув ноги, и наблюдает, как Чанни готовится к работе. Все свободные поверхности в общей с кухней комнате завалены тканью, частями костюмов, перьями, блестящими лентами, элементами белья. По стенке стоят две швейные машинки, разные по виду, и трюмо. Окно выходит на крышу, белые жалюзи подняты. Чанён вешает на шею портняжный метр, раскрывает блокнот и указывает встать на подиум в центре. Она говорит снять обувь, и Бэкхи сразу начинает чувствовать себя гномом. Чанни ее обмеряет, бормочет числа, записывает, снова орудует лентой, просит руки вытянуть, поднять, опустить.

— Еще раз руки в сторону, грудь померяю для утяжки.  
— Да что там мерять, — вырывается у Бэкс. — Утягивать-то нечего.  
— Да ну, — хмыкает Чанён и обхватывает ее грудь метром. — Семьдесят семь. — Она измеряет под грудью. — А тут семьдесят три. Разница есть, значит надо утягивать. Снимай блузку.  
— Что?

Бэкхи недоуменно рассматривает хитрую морду Чанни.

— Снимай, я покажу, что значит утягиваться. Сразу поймешь, зачем это надо.  
— Но, мы только познакомились…  
— Я тебя умоляю, мы же обе девочки, чего стесняться?

Чего стесняться? А то, что Бэкс лесбиянка, это ничего не значит? Хотя, откуда Чанён это знать, Бэкхи же не признавалась. И не будет, а то мало ли. И вообще, у нее пуш-ап под блузкой, за что стыдно. Ну нет у нее груди, но хоть как-то можно сделать вид, что все нормально. Но под настойчивым взглядом Чанни Бэкс начинает расстегивать пуговицы. Втянув со всей силы живот, она остается в бюстгальтере и юбке.

— Да не старайся ты так, — фыркает Чанён, — Я тебя уже измерила всю.

Она копается в завалах и вытаскивает на свет свернутый эластичный бинт. Придирчиво оглядев лифчик, Чанни укоризненно смотрит.

— А на самом деле сколько?  
— Семьдесят пять, — называет реальное число Бэкхи и краснеет.  
— Снимай его, затянуться надо потуже.  
— Как?! — вскрикивает Бэкс и инстинктивно прикрывается руками.  
— Ой, я не могу, — смеется Чанён.

Она подает ей купленную сегодня майку.

— Цветочек, у нас так дело не пойдет, если будешь стесняться. Я за эту неделю буду видеть тебя голой чаще, чем твоя мама, привыкай.

Бэкхи надевает майку, расстегивает лифчик и снимает его через низ. Чанни разматывает бинт. Бэкс сглатывает и разводит руки в стороны. Мысли из головы стремятся улетучиться. Она знает Чанён всего ничего, почему тогда такая реакция? Безусловно, наставница ей досталась шикарная, яркая, занимающаяся таким интересным делом. Она уже показала свой легкий характер и умение закрывать глаза на чужие промахи и слабости. Бэкхи выплывает из мыслей, когда Чанни стоит вплотную и обматывает первый виток, придерживая свободный конец бинта, перекинутый через плечо. Она прижимает грудь Бэкс ближе к подмышкам, и тут Бэкхи начинает жалеть, что постеснялась. У нее редко случается контакт с девушками, а тут нарушены все границы личного пространства настолько, что впору идти играть свадьбу.

— Сейчас как, нормально? Не туго? Ты говори, если дышать нечем будет.

Бэкс кивает. Она старается не смотреть на творящееся перед ней, чтобы не выдать себя, свой интерес и тайные мысли. Проблема на проблеме, то обратится не так, что истерика случится, то чуть в обморок от вида мужских трусов не упадет, так еще и появившийся сексуально-романтический интерес. И если Бэкхи еще может себе приказать не развивать постельные мысли, то от невинных мечтаний о прогулках за ручку ей никуда не деться. Опять придется страдать, лежа в кровати и пытаясь заснуть.

Чанён закрепляет скобами бинт. Она отходит и рассматривает результат. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Чанни разгребает завал тканей, являя на свет зеркало в полный рост на подставке. Бэкс поворачивается боком. Для нее ничего не поменялось, только спину приходится держать прямо, все те же длинные волосы и летящая юбка. Двигаться непривычно, кажется, будто грудная клетка стала монолитная, и повернуться получится только всем корпусом. Чанён исчезает в спальне. Бэкхи вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там, но замечает угол обычной кровати, застеленной фиолетовым покрывалом. Чанни быстро возвращается и показывает майку телесного цвета, на вид похожую на эластичную броню.

— Вот утяжка, я тебе такую же к следующей примерке сошью, — говорит Чанён.

Она вешает утяжку на спинку кресла у трюмо, стягивает футболку и беззастенчиво снимает лифчик. Бэкс издает полузадушенный всхлип и старательно смотрит в потолок. Но она уже все увидела, что могла. Ей стоит завидовать или ограничиться тайными вздохами? Повезло Чанни, кроме всех прочих положительных качеств, у нее еще и грудь красивой формы, не два прыща, как у некоторых. Чанён натягивает утяжку, расправляет под ней грудь и застегивает на крючки сбоку.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает она.

Бэкхи показывает большой палец. Груди как не бывало.

— Можешь даже потрогать, если хочешь.

Борясь с внутренними демонами, Бэкс им все же уступает. Под скользящим материалом не ощущается никаких выпуклостей. Чудеса да и только. 

Чанни надевает футболку обратно. Несмотря на то, что одежда та же, грима нет, но она становится какой-то другой. Появилась выправка, более суровый взгляд, интонации. Чанён говорит надеть новые трусы и находит простые брюки. Бэкс натягивает их под юбку и потом снимает ее. Штаны ей велики и волочатся по полу, на поясе приходится затянуть ремнем, чтобы не сползали. Чанён ее усаживает в кресло и скручивает волосы в пучок, пытаясь сделать его как можно более плоским. Бэкхи сжимает зубы, чтобы не пискнуть, так туго она затягивает. Челку Чанни закалывает назад и натягивает на голову сеточку. Объяснив, как надеть парик, Чанён помогает затолкать пучок под основу. Выходит, мягко говоря, не очень. Как будто у Бэкс на затылке выросла большая шишка. Да и сам парик не причесан. Бэкхи вздыхает и отмечает в телефоне еще одну важную покупку — подходящие волосы. Пускай Тао ей часть затрат компенсирует. Чанни открывает блокнот на зарисовках и ставит перед зеркалом. Разложив косметику (хотя бы тут Бэкс не чувствует себя идиоткой), Чанён приступает к гриму: накладывает основу, заостряет черты лица, выделяет нос и скулы, попутно объясняя, что, как и зачем. Уже сейчас на Бэкхи смотрит не она, а какой-то босоногий пацан из бедного района — широкие брюки, бинт на груди, растрепанные волосы. Не хватает пририсовать фингал и какую-нибудь царапину.

— Так здорово вышло, — говорит Бэкс, рассматривая лицо поближе к зеркалу.  
— Это еще не здорово, я затемнила сверх меры, тебя нужно бледнее красить, — отмахивается Чанни, нарезая в пластиковую тарелку пучок волос.   
— Все равно очень круто, я бы так не смогла. Где ты так научилась?  
— Да я на гримера учусь, — отвечает Чанён со смущенным видом. — Хотя мужской макияж я сама для себя разработала, еще до университета. А так попробовала бы ты краситься, когда вокруг тебя в гримерке ощипанные дрэги членами трясут.

Чанни смеется. 

— Вам дается одна гримерка на всех? — ужасается Бэкхи.  
— Да, как-то на гендерные различия не обращаешь внимания, когда нужно успеть первой занять хорошее место у зеркала. Тем более, дрэг-кингов катастрофически мало.

Чанён рисует тенями контур бороды по эскизу и смазывает каким-то клеющим веществом. Набрав волоски на кисть, Чанни как будто бы припудривает ими липкую кожу. Придав бороде аккуратный вид, Чанён придирчиво осматривает результат.

— Это не твоя форма, — качает она головой. — Ничего, еще подберем.

Бэкс согласна, что широкие бакенбарды и усы шириной с губы на рисунке смотрелись лучше. Ей вспоминается размалеванная баба Тао, он в первый раз тоже не справился. Бэкхи делает селфи, пытаясь скорчить серьезную рожу. Выходит смешно, но она все равно отсылает другу. 

— Знаешь, а давай в порядке бреда еще кое-то сделаем, — говорит Чанни и мажет клеем подбородок Бэкс.

Она налепляет длинные пучки волос, подрезает, и у Бэкхи появляется козлиная бородка. Бэкс прыскает вместе с откровенно веселящейся Чанён. От Тао приходит ответ, где он ударяется в критику. Чанни на претензии крутит у виска, Хуан дурак или прикидывается, это же пробный вариант. Чанён первый раз красит Бэкхи, и ей нужно приноровиться к новому холсту.

Бэкс по совету наставницы гримасничает в зеркало, чтобы привыкнуть к новому виду. С такой идиотской бородой только в комики и идти, странные лица сами собой рождаются. Это ведь уже не Бэкхи, а Бен, пусть еще непричесанный и недобритый, но не в фантазии, а в реальности.

Только в последний момент Бэкс замечает, что Чанни стоит рядом, сложив руки за спиной, перед тем как под носом у Бэкхи оказывается резиновый член с мошонкой. Бэкс визжит и закрывает рот руками, а Чанён ржет, довольная, что шалость удалась.

— Я начала догадываться в магазине, но ты что, правда боишься пенисов? — спрашивает Чанни под возмущенным взглядом Бэкс.

Муляж Чанён все еще держит перед ней.

— Не боюсь, а стесняюсь, — возражает Бэкхи.  
— Неужели ни разу не видела? Как ты с твоим парнем общаешься тогда?  
— У меня нет парня, — огрызается Бэкхи. — И никогда не было. И вообще, я умру девственницей.

Чанни снова смеется.

— Ты такой милый цветочек, — ухмыляется она, растрепывая парик в попытке приголубить Бэкс. — Но это не отменяет того, что тебе придется запихнуть что-нибудь себе в трусы.

Чанён забирает наконец муляж и устраивает в своих брюках. Она сворачивает куски ткани и показывает Бэкхи подняться. Бэкс не ожидает, что Чанни сама засунет руку ей в штаны и поместит сверток в трусы. Все происходит слишком быстро, чтобы Бэкхи успела прочувствовать момент. Она решает промолчать, потому что головой надо думать, а не уплывать в облака всякий раз, как Чанён начинает командовать.

Чанни добивает ее уроком правильной походки, осанки и жестов. Она не стесняется руками направлять Бэкс, выпрямлять ей спину, ставить ноги. В утяжке, с париком и макияжем, с «членом» в штанах, Бэкхи начинает чувствовать себя кем-то другим. Пока еще непонятно, кем станет Бен МакДрими, но то, что он будет уверенным в себе, Бэкс знает точно. Они ходят, тренируют голос, разговаривают о Бене до самой ночи. Бэкхи вымотана настолько, что забывает успевать стесняться и смущаться, поэтому, когда Чанён провожает ее до остановки и дает задание подготовить песню, Бэкс машинально чмокает ее в щеку на прощание.

Только в автобусе до нее доходит, что Тао добился того, что его дурная привычка прилипла к Бэкхи.


	3. Chapter 3

Нервный мандраж перед новой встречей с Чанён доводит Бэкс до того, что она приходит на место встречи раньше на час, выпивает две чашки кофе и бегает в туалет пудрить носик. А все Тао виноват. Ночью Бэкхи не могла уснуть, все фантазировала о будущих встречах с Чанни. То и дело вспоминая поцелуй в щеку, Бэкс доходит в своих мыслях до обоюдного признания в симпатии с последующим поцелуем. Приходится накрыться одеялом с головой и пищать в подушку, а еще написать Тао, какой же он придурок. Друг, привыкший к заскокам Бэкхи, вместо выяснения, что опять случилось, приглашает ее с наставницей пообщаться на четверых и обсудить выступления. Чанён соглашается мгновенно, даже не уточняя где и когда, и вот Бэкс сидит и всех ждет.

Первой приходит Чанни и садится рядом, оставляя стулья напротив для мужчин. Она хитро улыбается и сообщает, что выкройка готова, нужно подогнать на бумаге, поэтому после переговоров они пойдут в студию.

— Что-то наши королевы запаздывают, — отмечает Чанён, глядя на часы. Они уже успели обсудить некоторые вопросы и детали, возникшие у каждой из них по поводу выступления. — Как их кстати зовут?  
— Тао. А про его наставника я не спрашивала.  
— Я про дрэг-имена.  
— А, так Тао — Конкубина. Я ночью рыдала в подушку, как услышала.  
— Да, имена у них забавные. Одно Мисс Пенни Трэйшен чего стоит.  
— Мисс Пенни Трэйшен?  
— Penetration. Проникновение. Секс.  
— Ой.

На стул напротив присаживается милая девушка с черными волосами по плечи и в кокетливой шляпке. Она откидывает волосы назад и кладет на столик телефон. Девушка посылает им воздушный поцелуй. 

— Hi, ladies, — здоровается она.  
— Привет, Конкубина, — кивает Бэкс.  
— А ты миленькая. Только нос нужно больше выправлять макияжем, могу научить, — замечает Чанни. — Надо было тоже с бородой прийти. — толкает она Бэкхи.  
— Все равно страшная баба получилась, — фыркает Бэкс.

Конкубина морщит нос.

— Ничего вы, девочки, не понимаете.  
— Не спорю, — соглашается Бэкхи. — Но подруги всегда говорят правду, скажи, Чанён?  
— А еще называют друг друга козами, овцами, сученьками, — поддакивает Чанни.

Конкубина меняется в лице, сразу становясь очень несчастной. Бэкс с Чанён переглядываются и прыскают. Их новой подруге придется многому научиться. 

— Что заказывать будешь? — миролюбиво спрашивает Бэкхи.   
— Я ничего не хочу.

Бэкс удивленно смотрит на дрэга. Это часть образа, или сладкоежка действительно отказывается съесть тортик и запить сладким кофе?

— Да у нее целая проблема с жидкостями, — фыркает Чанни. — Мы грудь утягиваем, они член прячут. Я права, ты в полной броне?

Конкубина нехотя кивает.

— Его член через трусы на скотч примотан. Пока не разоблачится — в туалет не сходит, — шепчет Чанён, наклонившись к Бэкс.

Дрэг-квин расплывается в улыбке и привстает, чтобы кому-то помахать. Девушки вместе поворачиваются. Бэкхи видит высокого стильно одетого мужчину с длинной косой волнистой челкой. Когда он подходит ближе, она рассматривает цветные линзы с узором. Мужчина не выглядит как офисный сотрудник, его легко представить в перьях и блестках на сцене. И уж обычным человеком сложно назвать. Бэкс хочет шепнуть Чанни пару слов о своих впечатлениях, но замечает, что девушка дрожит. 

Мужчина с каменным лицом садится напротив Чанён, и его губы трогает кривая ухмылка.

— Чарли, — говорит он, слегка наклонив голову.  
— Кристина, — выплевывает Чанни.  
— Чарли.  
— Кристина.  
— Чарли.  
— Я тебе сейчас глаза выцарапаю, педик! — шипит Чанён, нервно трясясь.  
— Милочка, я не гей, я андросексуал, — поправляет мужчина с такой интонацией, будто сочувствует ее интеллекту.  
— Я сейчас не имела в виду твою ориентацию.

Чанни сжимает кулаки. Бэкхи не уверена, что должна делать в этой ситуации. Извиниться и уйти? Попытаться при свидетелях успокоить Чанён? Да она даже не знает как. Вернуть обнимашки? Вряд ли это вообще поможет. Бэкс не могла предположить, что позитивная Чанни может так сильно злиться.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Бэкхи одними губами.  
— Бэкс, познакомься — это Кристина Трэс или же Мисс Трэс, она же Ву Ифань, генеральный директор клуба «Эльдорадо», — представляет его Чанён.

Бэкхи со смесью страха и недоумения воззряется на мужчину. Конкубина тут же приобретает самоуверенный вид, до этого тоже не понимающая, что происходит. 

— Душечка, позволь представить тебе Чарли Кокса, — обращается Ву к Конкубине. — Или же Пак Чанён, моя бывшая невеста.

У Бэкс отваливается челюсть.

— Угу, а из-за кого бывшая? — огрызается Чанни, складывая руки на груди.  
— Смею напомнить, что это ты меня бросила.  
— Конечно! Любая бы бросила. Ты использовал меня как «чайку», даже не предупредив!  
— Многие являются «чайками», даже не зная, что их мужья геи.  
— Если бы ты меня просто попросил, я бы помогла!  
— Я и просил.  
— Когда я застала тебя с двумя голыми парнями в одной постели.

Кажется, что следующий выпад Ву должен метить в растревоженную рану, чтобы добить. И мужчина оправдывает ожидания.

— Дорогуша, не забывай, что я целовал Чарли абсолютно искренне, поэтому не понимаю, с чего ты бесишься.  
— От этого еще противнее.

За столом повисает гнетущая атмосфера ненависти и боли. Бэкхи сжимается, пытаясь стать незаметнее. Конкубина посылает ей извиняющиеся взгляды. Да кто знал, что эти двое друг друга ненавидят. Они с Тао как-то не подумали поделиться с наставниками, кто противник. Да и дрэг-имена в переписке не упоминались, Бэкс даже не задумалась, что они могут знать друг друга по настоящим именам. 

— Мы, наверное, пойдем, — подает голос Конкубина.  
— Уходят только побежденные, — ровным голосом говорит Ву, заставляя ее сесть обратно.  
— Значит, пока ты не докажешь, что победил, ты не сдвинешься с места? — прищурившись, спрашивает Чанён. — Отлично. Тогда мы уйдем. 

Она вытряхивает из сумки кошелек, кидает несколько купюр, встает, подняв Бэкхи за локоть, и выплевывает Ифаню в лицо:

— Уж на сцене вам придется признать поражение.  
— Дорогуша, тебе мы точно не проиграем, — с издевкой отвечает Ву.  
— Тогда считай, что я больше в твой клуб не хожу.

Чанни вылетает из кафе, так и не выпустив руку Бэкс. 

*** 

Бэкхи тихо радуется, что сегодня догадалась надеть балетки. Она боится трогать Чанён и просто следует молча, надеясь, что когда-нибудь Чанни остановится и будет готова к разговору по душам.

Чанён тормозит, когда они отдаляются от кафе на значительное расстояние. Она глубоко дышит и оглядывается. Повернувшись к маленькому продуктовому, Чанни спрашивает:

— Ты мороженое не хочешь? Хотя, тебе, наверное, нельзя. А я вот хочу. 

И скрывается за дверью.

Бэкс остается снаружи. Она чувствует, что Чанён нужна минута одиночества, которой у нее не было. Или Бэкхи просто уговаривает себя, что ее вмешательство лишнее. Ужасно быть таким чурбаном, умеющим только молча сочувствовать, когда в глубине души хочется выразить поддержку словами и действиями. 

Чанён выходит с коробочкой щербета и ковыряет его ложкой. Бэкс все же находит слова:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Когда не знаешь, что делать — можно спросить. За спрос бить не будут. По крайней мере так вчера утверждала сама Чанни.

Чанён закусывает губу и отстраненно рассматривает улицу.

— Тут недалеко парк, пойдем сядем там.

Бэкхи облегченно вздыхает. Есть контакт, нужно стараться развивать успех. 

Пока они находят лавочку и устраиваются, Чанни съедает половину мороженого, но продолжает увлеченно в нем ковыряться, игнорируя ждущую Бэкс. Она начинает сомневаться, что Чанён после десерта начнет откровенничать, и не стоит ли начать самой задавать вопросы.

— Я не знаю, чем ты можешь мне помочь, — говорит Чанни, собирая остатки мороженого со стенок.  
— Мне тяжело дается знакомство с новыми людьми, — решает рассказать про себя Бэкхи. — Я боюсь сказать что-то не то, обидеть человека, боюсь, что подумают, какая я дура. Тогда в кафе ты спасла меня от паники. Ты права, я не обязана знать, что в голове у людей творится. Точно так же я не знаю, что в голове у тебя сейчас.  
— Перекати поле, — отвечает Чанён.  
— Я не знаю, что у вас с Ву Ифанем произошло, — продолжает Бэкс. — И не узнаю, пока ты не расскажешь. Я хочу тебе помочь, но понятия не имею, как.   
— Вряд ли ты можешь вернуться в прошлое и сказать той мне, что не стоит принимать знаки внимания от Мисс Трэс. 

Чанни вздыхает. 

— Я никому это не рассказывала. Мои родители думают, что мы просто поругались и все ждут, когда мы объявим новую дату свадьбы. Его родители тоже не отстают. Перед друзьями не признаешься, что тебя обманули, да и распространяться о его ориентации слишком подло.

Чанён прячет лицо в ладони. Бэкхи гладит ее по спине и ждет.

— Сначала Кристина предложила мне придумать совместное выступление. Ну, как Мисс Трэс и Чарли Кокс. Мы были Королем и Королевой Эльдорадо. 

Сделав паузу, Чанни продолжает.

— Я доверяла ему. Когда Ифань начал ухаживать, я сдалась через неделю. Да кто бы не сдался. Он делал это красиво, со вкусом. Я даже не догадывалась, что он не натурал, би или пансексуал, в общем не той ориентации, когда могут нравиться девушки.   
— Если вы готовились к свадьбе, то у вас уже долгие отношения были? Ты ничего не замечала? — недоумевает Бэкс  
— Не совсем к свадьбе, мы объявили о помолвке, но дату так и не назначили. — Чанён кусает губы. — У нас был интим. Но я только сейчас понимаю, что вся близость случалась до или после выступлений, когда я была в костюме.  
— Он же гей.  
— Андросексуал, — поправляет Чанни. — Он испытывает влечение к мужчинам и тем, кто выглядит маскулинно. 

Бэкхи не знает, что ответить. Получается, в Чанён видели не ее саму, а дрэг-кинга, которого она отыгрывала. При этом жениться Ву собрался конкретно на Чанни. Ловко он устроился. Остальное можно не спрашивать, Чанён застукала жениха с двумя парнями, он сознался и предложил пересмотреть их отношения. Но похоже Чанни не могла относиться к нему по-другому. Ифань ее обманул, изменил, выставил идиоткой. Бэкс передергивает. Она бы после такого из дома никогда бы не вышла. 

— Как же ты тогда посещаешь «Эльдорадо»? — спрашивает Бэкхи.  
— Ифаню не выгодно терять дрэг-кинга, он уговорил устроить в клубе нейтральную территорию. Даже отдельную гримерку мне выделил, — ухмыляется наконец Чанён. — Я, конечно, с другими кингами поделилась, но нас мало, и не все ходят постоянно.   
— Все равно не понимаю. Разве «Эльдорадо» единственный такой клуб?  
— Да нет, но единственный, где за выход платят. Но, опять повторюсь, дрэг-кингов мало, и найти мне замену будет проблематично. Я-то легко могу пойти в другое место и выступать на безвозмездной основе, у меня шитье останется. 

Бэкс кивает. На самом деле она хотела спросить совсем другое, но не решилась. «А ты любила его?», «Тебе все еще нравятся мужчины?», «Сейчас у тебя кто-то появился?». Да и так понятно, что Чанни гетеросексуальна. Или что-то в этом роде, Бэкхи не сильна в определении на глаз ориентации человека. Тем более, что она, оказывается, и в этом не разбирается. В общем, вряд ли ей что-то светит. Опять придется страдать перед сном от фантазий, понимая, что в реальности они не воплотятся. 

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, какая я дура? — спрашивает Чанён. — Повелась на обертку, оказалась обманутой. И тем не менее продолжаю бывать там, где все это случилось.  
— Нет, я вовсе о таком не думаю, — поспешно отвечает Бэкс.

Чанни как будто ее не слышит.

— Мне нравится быть в «Эльдорадо» независимо от того, что там происходит. Это странно, но Чарли чувствует себя там на своем месте. Чарли старается выглядеть благородным господином, но он тот еще эгоист. Ему нравится находиться в центре внимания, охмурять девушек, стоять на сцене. Весь этот калейдоскоп ярких впечатлений для него одного. Я люблю этого козла и не хочу лишать его удовольствия.

Она резко поворачивается к Бэкхи.

— Никогда не верь красивым мужчинам. Особенно среди дрэг-квин. Среди них, конечно, мало красавцев, но если дрэг в реальной жизни чуть красивее обезьяны, это повод подумать, что с ним что-то не так.  
— Не буду, — обещает Бэкс. 

Этот совет выполнить проще всего. 

Они молчат какое-то время. Бэкхи одновременно рада, что помогла Чанён выговориться, и в то же время удручена тем, что ей придется страдать. Ей не привыкать, вся ее жизнь — страдание, но хотя бы в мечтах можно устроить себе хэппи энд. Теперь она будет прокручивать в голове разные вариации того, как Чанни разбивает ей сердце. От неловких попыток не задеть Бэкс, до высмеивания ее натуры. Может, стоит соскочить сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко? Тао уже вовсю разгуливает в платьях, наверняка утолил желание. С песней определенно будут проблемы. И тут еще противостояние бывших. Да и мучить себя обществом Чанён скоро станет невозможно. Почему Бэкхи так повезло страдать от боязни общаться с людьми и при этом моментально влюбляться, едва почувствовав, что ее никто не будет обижать? Где купить таблетки от быстрой влюбчивости? 

— Ну что, пора в мастерскую, трудиться до седьмого пота! — провозглашает Чанни, хлопнув по коленям и поднимаясь.  
— Зачем до седьмого? — не понимает Бэкс, выплывая из мыслей о прекращении пари.  
— Мы же хотим победить этих размалеванных куриц?  
— У нас дружеское пари без излишней борьбы, — напоминает Бэкхи.  
— Только не теперь. Это священная война! Мы обязаны поставить на место Кристину с Конкубиной! — кричит Чанён, поднимая вверх кулак.

Бэкс обреченно вздыхает, подчиняясь воинственно настроенной Чанён. Ну, хоть оживилась, и то хорошо.

— На твоем месте я бы предупредила своего дружбана, чтобы не расслаблялся с Ифанем. По нему было видно, что он без ума от Ву, но Ифань абсолютно полигамен, — серьезно добавляет Чанни.   
— А как же его андросексуальность? — вспоминает Бэкс.  
— Когда-то же они видятся без юбок и макияжа. 

Бэкхи достает телефон и уточняет Тао о его фетише. Он вместо ответа извиняется за наставника, но после нескольких грубых намеков отвечает. Его возбуждают мужчины, одетые в женскую одежду. А уж в каком виде он будет сам, ему не важно. Если Тао сам хотел быть оттраханым в платье, то можно было бы не волноваться. Бэкс передает предупреждение, но друг пытается заверить, что у него все под контролем. А ей теперь волноваться еще и за этого придурка.


	4. Chapter 4

Вернувшись в Мапогу, Бэкхи ощущает всю тленность бытия, оказавшись в руках взбудораженной Чанён. Во-первых, Бэкс не удается отвертеться от надевания утяжки у Чанни на глазах — та стремится все поправить и все-таки запускает руку под майку, чтобы распределить грудь как надо. Во-вторых, Бэкхи стоит на подиуме почти голая, лишь в утяжке и трусах с «членом», пока Чанён примеряет на нее бумажную выкройку. В-третьих, Чанни намеревается сшить за два часа брюки, поэтому посылает Бэкс за обувью. Бэкхи едет домой, потому что вещи ее старшего брата еще не выбрасывали, и у него должны были сохраниться классические ботинки с выпускного в средней школе. Ну, и в-четвертых, когда она возвращается и примеряет сметанные штаны, Чанён просит ее спеть выбранную песню. Бэкс отмазывается, что ей еще слова учить, и облегченно вздыхает, когда Чанни проглатывает вранье. Бэкхи лжет, потому что понятно почему, но над выбором песни ей даже страдать не пришлось — «Поющие под дождем» ее любимый мюзикл, и она может оттуда исполнить любую песню. Только чечетку не станцует.

После финальной примерки, когда Бэкс надевает не только брюки и туфли, но еще и сметанную сорочку, а Чанни снова рисует бороду, они сидят на топчане у Чанён на крыше и едят. Даже можно сказать жрут, потому что чачжанмён, токпокки и пянсэ на два лица как-то многовато. Бэкхи то и дело смотрится в телефон, чтобы поразглядывать Бена. В открытую пялиться на себя в образе как-то стыдно. Чанён удлинила ей нос и сделала острые высокие скулы. Борода в этот раз подходит больше, тонкие усы переходят в маленькую бородку, растительность не такая густая как в прошлый раз. Да и парик Чанни нашла новый, и они его уложили в правильную прическу. В целом этот вариант Бена Бэкс нравится, но что-то смущает.

— Знаешь, ты похожа на порноактера, — внезапно говорит Чанён.

Бэкхи давится токпокки. Она аккуратно вытирает рот салфеткой, чтобы не испортить грим.

— Почему это? И почему ты ко мне в женском роде обращаешься?  
— Бородка очень порнографическая, — фыркает Чанни. — Не думаю, что твой Бен хотел бы таких ассоциаций, поэтому я пока не буду к нему обращаться.

Бэкс почему-то оскорбляется. Разобраться она не успевает, Чанён вскакивает и просит подождать минутку. Бэкхи остервенело доедает порцию. Вот Чанни вернется, она ей покажет, что Бен может быть с любой бородой. Минутка затягивается, а Бэкс устает ходить взад-вперед имитируя мужскую походку. Она пытается подглядеть в окно квартиры, но за жалюзи не видно.

Бэкхи от скуки начинает напевать под нос «Singing in the rain», пытаясь взять тональность пониже, когда дверь распахивается. На пороге стоит Чанён в коротком леопардовом платье без бретелек, из-под которого торчат резинки чулок. Она скрещивает ноги в босоножках на невероятном каблуке и посылает воздушный поцелуй.

— О, мой господин Бенедикт, позвольте мне…

Чанни не успевает закончить, потому что Бэкс начинает громко ржать. Ну и кто из них еще порноактер? Чанён великолепна, в своем роде. Даже несмотря на кривизну длиннющих ног и то, что Бэкхи чувствует себя гномом. Даже несмотря на то, что макияж Чанни ничем не уступает первому опыту Тао. И пока Чанён не начала хмуриться еще сильнее из-за смеха, нужно постараться начать думать о себе, как о Бене.

— Моя прекрасная леди, вы слишком хороши, чтобы я вам что-то позволял, — говорит он.  
— Я хотела высокопарно предложить отсосать, я же помню, какой ты джентльмен, но ты все провалил.

Чанён усаживается на топчан, стараясь натянуть подол, но лиф уползает вниз, и она уже подтягивает платье, чтобы не свалилось.

— Классная мы парочка, согласись, — говорит Чанни, устраивая наконец гуляющее платье и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Откуда у тебя такой ужас? — спрашивает Бен.  
— Клиент не забрал. Но я не представляю, как сюда запихивать фальшивую грудь, ведь на ней платье и держится.

Она подхватывает уползающий лиф и так и сидит. МакДрими рассматривает ее, не скрытую за мешковатой одеждой или образом. Шикарная девушка, которая достанется какому-нибудь скучному парню с высшим образованием. Почему жизнь так несправедлива.

— О, молодец, хищные мужские взгляды пошли, — хвалит его Чанён.  
— Конечно, ты разоделась, как проститутка.  
— Ой, да прям. У меня же грудь не вываливается.  
— Вообще-то да.  
— Так мне платье велико, это не считается.

Чанни начинает размахивать руками, она всегда размахивает руками, когда спорит, и проклятый лиф все же съезжает. Бен первым это замечает и поправляет платье. Он садится рядом, вытаскивает из-под парика невидимку, натягивает платье и закалывает. Чанён красная как рак. МакДрими чувствует только слои штукатурки и не может отвечать, какое у него сейчас лицо. Грудь Чанни вздымается с каждым вздохом. Они сидят очень близко. Бен тянется к Чанён и касается ее губ своими.

— Колется, — еле слышно говорит Чанни.

МакДрими отстраняется. Несмотря на пикантность ситуации, он не чувствует, чтобы под гримом пекло щеки. Да и не ощущает он себя смущенным настолько, чтобы залиться краской.

— Я не пойму, ты так образ отыгрываешь, или на самом деле такой? — спрашивает Чанён.  
— Я джентльмен, не могу же я позволить молодой девушке сидеть на улице голышом, — отшучивается Бен.

Чанни больше ничего не уточняет. А Бэкхи, наконец, понимает, что значит вжиться в образ.

***

Бэкс зла на проявившееся альтер эго. Бен сделал то, чего Бэкхи никогда не сделает. Джентльмен, называется, ха! Поцеловал беззащитную девушку, когда она не ожидала. «Ты становишься кем-то, кто ничего не боится и может делать то, чего боишься ты». Ну что ж, пора поздравить себя со знакомством с Беном МакДрими. Он еще тот подлец, оказывается. Или это просто ревность. Молодец, Бэкс, ревнуешь к самой же себе человека, не подозревающего о твоих чувствах.

Накрапывает дождь. Бэкхи взлетает на крышу, когда начинают падать первые крупные капли. Небо затянуто чернильными тучами, поэтому в квартире горит свет. Чанён открывает дверь и втаскивает Бэкс внутрь. Нет ни намека на то, что ее как-то задело вчерашнее. А вот Бэкхи почти всю ночь не спала, да к тому же смотрела ролики на youtube с Чарли Коксом. Как тут уснешь, когда пытаешься найти хоть малейший шанс на взаимность чуть большую, чем просто дружескую. И ведь не спросишь прямо, как Чанни для себя определила поступок Бена: как шалость дрэга или реальное отношение Бэкс? Если бы Чанни спросила, Бэкхи бы ответила, точно-точно. Но Чанён лишь дает ей вещи на примерку.

— Тебе не кажется, что для того, чтобы петь в утяжке, нужна практика? — спрашивает Чанни, когда Бэкс встает на подиум. — Ты уже выучила песню, или тебе отдать, чтобы дома практиковалась?  
— Нет, домой не надо, — Бэкхи содрогается от мысли, что мама найдет у нее что-то непотребное и запрещенное. А ее мама может, эту женщину не останавливает личное пространство и замки на ящиках.

Видимо, придется сегодня петь. Точнее позориться. Может, пронесет. Ведь к Чанён она привыкла. Но страх облажаться все равно все испортит.

Бэкс послушно стоит, расставив руки, пока Чанни возится с булавками на жилете. За ночь у Бена появилась еще и сорочка, парень почти одет. В выходящее на крышу окно барабанит дождь. Идеальная погода под настроение Бэкхи. Вдалеке слышатся раскаты грома.

Чанён аккуратно снимает с нее жилетку. Бэкс ожидает, что сейчас ее опять попросят спеть. Она готовится выдать какую-нибудь отмазку, но совсем рядом с домом сверкает молния и освещает крышу. Чанни дергается и замирает. Гром гремит прямо над крышей, и Чанён роняет ткань. Она ойкает и садится поднять, но сверкает вторая молния. Чанни не встает, она прижимает голову к коленям, бросив все на пол.

— Ты боишься грозы? — с удивлением догадывается Бэкхи.

Она опускается перед Чанён и берет ее за руки, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Оказывается, сильная и независимая Чанён та еще трусиха. Бэкс хотя бы не боится природных явлений. Бэкхи наконец-то возвращает долг по обнимашкам. Чанни вцепляется в неё как в спасательный круг и не отпускает, пока у них обоих не затекают ноги. Погода бушует и периодически посылает гром и молнии.

— А мне нравится гроза, — говорит Бэкс. — Открыть окно, включить кино, завернуться в плед...  
— Выпить кофе, выкурить сигарету, на которой написано Его имя, — продолжает ассоциативный ряд Чанён.  
— Никаких сигарет с его именем, фу, — фыркает Бэкхи. — Во-первых, это вредно, во-вторых, запах дождя заглушается.  
— А я просто прячусь в шкаф.  
— И сейчас тоже хочешь спрятаться?  
— Нет. Пока ты меня держишь, еще ничего.  
— А давай окно откроем! — предлагает Бэкс. — Кино включим...

Чанён так затравленно смотрит, что Бэкхи глотает окончание фразы.

— Я обещаю, что ничего плохого не случится.

Бэкс усаживает Чанни на пуфик, на котором сидела в первый день, открывает окно на крышу и впускает свежесть и прохладу. Вдалеке гремит гром без молнии, скорее всего гроза скоро пройдёт. Чанни, оказывается, укололась до крови, и Бэкс слизывает красные капли. Чанён говорит, где плед и ноутбук, позволяя Бэкхи о ней позаботиться. Она заваривает чай, оставляя Чанён выбирать фильм. Бэкс, уже не стесняясь, переодевается, взяв одну из футболок Чанни, чтобы не отставать от её шаровар в цветочек. Бэкс приносит чай, ставит рядом с ноутбуком, расположенным на подиуме. Чанён, уже завернутая в плед, скрючилась на полу и с опаской поглядывает в окно. Бэкхи забирается к ней и нажимает кнопку воспроизведения. Когда рядом кто-то боится, взять себя в руки и начать действовать очень легко.

Чанни прижимается к ней под пледом. Бэкс пользуется случаем и обнимает ее за талию, наслаждаясь теплым телом в руках. Чанён ластится к ней и как будто прячется от грозы. Бэкхи немного стыдно, что она так беззастенчиво использует сложившуюся ситуацию, но будем честны, что ей еще светит?

Чанни выбрала «Убей своих любимых». Бэкс смотрела, но с удовольствием освежит впечатления. Чай выпивается уже в начале.

— Кажется, у меня была бутылка вина, — говорит Чанён.

Бэкхи одобряет идею. Она находит бутылку в холодильнике, подает Чанни штопор и достаёт бокалы. В вине Бэкс профан, сорт «пино-нуар» на бутылке ей ни о чем не говорит. Чанён открывает её с громким хлопком и целой пробкой.

Под вино Чанни заметно приободряется, даже начинает шутить. Дождь за окном постепенно стихает, и проявляется предзакатное небо. Голова Бэкс кружится, но не сильно. Её пробивает на слезы от безответной любви Аллена Гинзберга к Люсьену Карру. Не льющийся водопад, а просто влажный взгляд. Чанён сидит с каменным лицом и пьёт прямо из бутылки.

Фильм заканчивается. Бэкхи кладет голову на плечо Чанни.

— По законам лесбийских вечеринок мы сейчас должны обсуждать наших бывших, — говорит Чанён.

Бэкхи молчит. А что тут говорить, у них не лесбийская вечеринка, и бывших у Бэкс нет. Если только признаться…

— Ну, ты у нас цветочек, Ифаня я больше не хочу обсуждать, — перечисляет Чанни. — Была у меня одна девушка, но она оказалась дурой, поэтому и вспоминать не хочется.  
— У тебя была девушка?! — восклицает Бэкхи, чуть ли не подскакивая.  
— Давай закроем окно, а то холодно становится, — увиливает от ответа Чанён.

Бэкс берет бутылку и делает большой глоток. Кислятина. Вино со дна лучше не пить. Или только первый бокал вкусный, а последующие все хуже и хуже?

— Так что там с девушкой? — настаивает Бэкхи.

Может, у нее есть шанс?

— Да, — отмахивается Чанни. — К ней цензурных эпитетов не подобрать, она назвала всех би- и пансексуалов неопределившимися. Ориентации вне привычных всем натуралов-гомо не признавала. Трансгендеров вообще не переносила. А как узнала, что мне интересно дрэг движение, захотела меня бросить. Но я была первой. А тебя так удивляет, что у меня была девушка?  
— Да. То есть нет. То есть вино мы зря выпили, — путается Бэкс. — Просто, ты была с Ву, и как бы по умолчанию люди гетеросексуальны и…  
— Вот давай без «по умолчанию», — резко прерывает ее Чанён. — Это заблуждение. У нас не первобытное общество, чтобы в вершину угла ставить гетеросексуальность, которая нужна для размножения. У нас сложное многослойное общество, люди уже давно не делятся только на мужчин и женщин, натуралов, геев и лесбиянок. Все гораздо сложнее.  
— Простите, извините, — огрызается Бэкхи. Чертово вино. — Но единственное, что я вижу везде — это мальчик плюс девочка. В дорамах геев нет, в новостях геев нет. На недавнем прайде выступали какие-то активисты с транспарантами, чтобы нас запретили. Твое многослойное общество где-то в подполье, видимо.  
— Ты была на прайде? — удивляется Чанни. — Ты сочувствуешь лгбт и подвержена скрытой гомофобии?  
— Я и есть представитель лгбт, — гордо заявляет Бэкс. — И где это у меня гомофобия?  
— В том, что ты считаешь всех по умолчанию гетеросексуальными. И я бы по твоему незнанию элементарных вещей никогда бы не подумала, что ты из лгбт. Обычно люди интересуется темой, чтобы лучше понять себя. 

Бэкхи трясет головой. Вот всегда, когда она пьянеет, творится что-то не то. Например, ввязывается в дурацкое пари. Или настраивает любимую девушку против себя. Молодец, Бэкс.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпаливает Бэкхи. — И я мало что знаю, потому что мне нужно скрываться и конспирироваться. У меня до сих пор родительский контроль стоит. Так что прости, что в тебя влюбилась такая как я.

Чанён молчит. Бэкс отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза и не видеть… что? Презрение, насмешку, недоверие? Раньше Бэкхи волновалась, что Чанни откажет ей, потому что они обе девушки. Теперь все карты раскрыты, но Бэкс настолько не подкована, что даже напоминает бывшую Чанни. А все равно терять нечего. 

Бэкхи собирает бокалы и кружки. Она относит их в раковину и начинает мыть. Сзади подходит Чанён и опирается на мойку по бокам от нее.

— Бэкс? Я правда тебе нравлюсь?   
— А разве это не очевидно? — сглатывает образовавшийся комок в горле Бэкхи. 

Чанни кладет голову ей на плечо. 

— Не знаю, я когда зацикливаюсь на образе, то не вижу окружающих. 

Бэкс разворачивается и сталкивается с Чанён нос к носу. 

— Я точно влюблена в тебя. Даже не сомневайся.

Чанни вжимает ее в мойку и целует. Бэкхи хватает ее за плечи, не успевая подстроиться. Она подчиняется напору Чанён и закрывает глаза.

— Ну и как мы назовем наших четверых детей? — с улыбкой спрашивает Чанни, когда отрывается.  
— Я настолько не продумывала.

Бэкс снова тянется к ней. 

— А теперь давай кое-что проясним, — говорит Чанён, не дав себя поцеловать. — Тебе нравится Чарли?  
— Что? Нет. В смысле да, то есть не в том значении. Мне не нравятся мальчики.  
— А вчера меня целовала Бэкхи?  
— Бен, — шепчет Бэкс.  
— А ещё джентльмен называется, — фыркает Чанни.  
— Не то слово. Впереди меня вылез, — ворчит, пытаясь скрыть смущение, Бэкс.  
— Не люблю бородатых мужиков. И бородатых баб тоже. Остальных люблю всех без исключения, несмотря на гендер, биологический пол, репрезентацию...

Бэкхи прерывает ее, вовлекая в поцелуй.

В этот вечер они больше не занимались ничем, кроме как друг другом.


	5. Chapter 5

Бэкс думала, что признание все упростит, но как глубоко она ошибалась. На место исчезнувшей проблемы встала новая — выступление. Как было легко избегать этой темы хотя бы в мыслях. К тому же Чанён все помнит, просто давить не хочет.

Переночевав у Чанни, Бэкхи наивно думает, что счастье наступило. Как бы не так. У Чанён как будто тормоза сорвало, и она стала еще активнее. Конечно, нужно успеть и за швейной машинкой посидеть, и Бэкс обнять, и по телефону послать не вовремя позвонивших. Шьет Чанни не только для Бэкхи, она заканчивает вычурное платье ровно перед приходом клиента. Чанён усаживает Бэкс за оверлочную машинку и показывает, как на ней шить. Пока Чанни возится с мужчиной, пусть поможет хоть чем-нибудь. Удовлетворившись примеркой, дрэг дает Чанён конверт и откланивается. У Бэкхи что-то щелкает в голове.

— А сколько будет стоить мой костюм? — спрашивает она.  
— Ты о чем? — Чанни увлеченно пересчитывает деньги.  
— Я же тоже твой клиент и все такое.  
— Да брось, цветочек, если я не сказала цену сразу, значит, моя работа бесплатна.  
— Я не понимаю. Разве это не твой заработок?  
— Ты мне понравилась, — поясняет Чанён. — Мне захотелось тебе просто помочь, к тому же я была уверена, что тебе это на один раз. Хотелось весело провести время, но не отпугивать ценником. Или тебе мало стоимости ткани?

Бэкс мотает головой. Чанни потом еще фурнитуру докупала, нитки, парик, так что Бэкхи уже приличную сумму выложила. Это не считая косметики, которую жертвует Чанён. 

— Вообще, мне интересно переодеваться. Я уже чувствую, как меняется внутреннее ощущение.  
— Ты еще на сцену не выходила, а ведь ради этого все и затеялось, да? — напоминает Чанни.

Бэкс кивает. Да, сцена это проблема.

— Давай уже, спой мне, а то, боюсь, до самого выхода не услышу.

Бэкхи обреченно достает телефон. Фонограмма у нее всегда с собой. Бэкс колеблется пару минут, рассуждая, стоит ли и в этот раз соскочить или нет. 

— У меня связки не разогреты, и вообще еще очень рано для занятий вокалом, — говорит Бэкхи и убирает телефон.

Осуждающий взгляд Чанён прожигает насквозь.

— Ну и куда ты с таким отношением на сцену прешься?

Бэкс опускает глаза, хотя ей очень хочется возразить. Да, Чанни права, но Бэкхи уже выступала, правда в детстве, она помнит эти невероятные ощущения. Но как объяснить Чанён, в чем проблема.

— Ты сказала, пари нужно, чтобы помочь тебе справиться со страхом. И что? Я не наседала, думала, что тебе нужно ко мне привыкнуть, чтобы начать петь, — говорит Чанни. — Уж после ночи-то можно…  
— Я боюсь быть осмеянной, — выпаливает Бэкс. — Я знаю, что я умею петь. Я слышала себя в записи, и это нормально. Я научилась петь при Тао, и ему нравится мой голос. Но, зная все это, я не могу открыть рот на публике. Точнее могу, но ошибусь в первой же ноте.  
— Но… Я же не буду над тобой смеяться, ты это понимаешь? — теряется Чанён.  
— Конечно понимаю.   
— Тогда почему?

Пожав плечами, Бэкхи отворачивается. Стыдно.

— Звони Тао, — приказывает Чанни.  
— Зачем?  
— Звони и пой ему.   
— Это так не работает, мы пробовали.  
— Звони, — цедит сквозь зубы Чанён. 

После третьей попытки дозвониться Тао берет трубку. Он сонный, недовольный и очень хочет послать всех подальше, но Бэкс успевает протараторить просьбу послушать ее. Не дожидаясь отказа, она без подготовки берет первую ноту и мажет. И это ее любимая «Singing in the rain»! Пытаясь исправиться, Бэкхи делает только хуже, забывает, что звук должен идти изнутри, делая его поверхностным и дрожащим. У нее закрыты глаза, ей даже страшно смотреть на Чанни. На повторяющихся несколько раз словах она выправляется, находит свой звук и даже умудряется попасть в оригинальную тональность. Бэкс заканчивает и открывает глаза. Чанён все это время снимала ее на телефон. Трубка чуть не выскальзывает из рук Бэкхи, и она задевает кнопку громкой связи.

— Отличный голос — говорит из динамика чужой мужской голос. 

Чанни шипит рассерженной кошкой.

— Вот ты не знала, что я не один и включил громкую связь, и прекрасно справилась, — говорит Тао. 

Чанни сигналит отключаться. Бэкс что-то бормочет и завершает звонок. 

— Офигеть, Ифань добрался до Тао! — возмущается Чанён.  
— Или наоборот, — предполагает Бэкхи, прекрасно знающая своего друга.  
— Ну, они тебе явно польстили, но спишем это на то, что у них были помехи, — резюмирует Чанни. — Но я хотя бы услышала твой голос.   
— Вот про это я и говорила, — прерывает ее Бэкс. — «Можно было и лучше». «Нормальные певцы не волнуются». «Если бы ты умела петь, то могла бы управлять голосом в любой ситуации». «Не верю, что ты поступила на вокальное отделение». Да голосовые связки самый сложный инструмент на Земле. Ты не видишь что и как ты делаешь и можешь полагаться только на свой слух.  
— А кто тебе говорит такие вещи? — уточняет Чанён. — Я-то хочу обозначить, с чем нам придется работать.  
— Никто не говорил, я просто предполагаю.   
— Ну, это в любом случае не так ужасно, как иногда бывает. Из наших никто не поет, только липсинки делают. Зато я нагуглила иностранных, и там такой мрак встречается.

Чанни подсовывает ноутбук с открытыми роликами. Уши Бэкхи вянут почти сразу. Кто-то поет мимо нот, кто-то вообще слова забывает. Да по сравнению с ними, Бэкс — королева микрофона. И никто не стесняется петь родным голосом.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Чанён.  
— Вижу. Ты специально нашла для меня ужас.  
— Да нет, они радуются выступлению, несмотря на ошибки. Им плевать, они кайфуют на сцене. Тебе же это и нужно?  
— Да… — не очень уверенно отвечает Бэкхи.  
— Чтобы самовыражаться, не обязательно быть суровым профи. К тому же, не ошибаясь, профессионалом не стать. Если всю жизнь бояться оступиться, то смысл тогда существовать? Можно запереться в комнате и не выходить, избегать контактов, похоронить себя заживо. 

Сумбурные слова взбудораженной Чанни бьют кувалдой по самооценке Бэкс. Она теперь больше хочет как раз таки запереться и не видеть белый свет. Ошибки страшат сильнее, чем жалкое существование. Страх не быть идеальной… Бэкхи всхлипывает.

— Бэкс, ну ты чего? — пугается Чанён.

Она обнимает Бэкхи, позволяя уткнуться в грудь. Бэкс не плачет, это стон осознания. Быть идеальной. Идеальной девушкой, идеальной дочерью, идеальной певицей. Первое уже не получится, потому что идеальные девушки любят таких же идеальных юношей, а не других девушек. Второе вытекает из первого, а третье…

— У меня комплекс хорошей девочки. Мне все нужно делать так, чтобы никто не смог покритиковать, — еле выговаривает Бэкхи.   
— Да кому это вообще нужно! — возмущается Чанни. — Стой, хорошие девочки ждут, чтобы их гладили по головке. Если я буду тебя гладить, это поможет?  
— Всю жизнь же не буду я получать от тебя ментальные поглаживания.   
— Значит, заменим чесанием чувства собственного величия!  
— Боюсь, его у меня нет.

Чанён стискивает ее объятиях. У Бэкс почти трещат ребра, она выпутывается, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать, чтобы настроить на борьбу. Я начала самовыражаться как дрэг-кинг именно для того, чтобы раскопать уважение к себе. Мол, я не просто ненужный обществу винтик, но нашедшая призвание личность. И на гримера я пошла из-за любви к перевоплощениям, — Чанни задумывается. — А зачем ты все-таки на вокальное пошла?  
— Я люблю петь, я знаю, что умею это делать, да и другие профессии никак не привлекали, — пожимает плечами Бэкхи.  
— А страх облажаться уже был?

Бэкс кивает. К чему ведет Чанён?

— Тогда кто тебя обидел, цветочек? Кто сказал тебе гадость про твое пение?

Упорная Чанни все же докопалась. Бэкхи опять пожимает плечами. 

— Я вижу, что ты знаешь, откуда все растет, но почему-то не сознаешься. — Чанён щипает ее за щеки. — Давай, Бэкс, расскажи больше о внутренних демонах, чтобы твоя девушка поставила диагноз.

«Твоя девушка» из уст Чанни греет душу. К Бэкс еще никогда столько внимания не проявляли. И чего Чанён с ней столько возится? Бэкхи от этого хуже становится, боится не оправдать ожидания. Она устала бояться. Бэкс должна стать лучше, чтобы не надоедать своей бестолковостью.

— Я готовилась к школьному конкурсу, репетировала, и мама, просто проходя мимо, спросила, зачем я иду, если петь не умею, и попросила не позориться.   
— Чего?! — шокируется Чанни. — Твоя мама так сказала?  
— Практически дословно, — кивает Бэкхи. — Выступление я почти завалила, хотя на фоне остальных была еще ничего. Но в тот день я еще не боялась выходить на сцену. Все началось потом.  
— Как ты вообще не потеряла силы что-то делать? Почему она так сказала? А я еще не верила, что все проблемы взрослых исходят из детства.

Бэкс прячется у Чанён на груди. Тошно. У нее не получается быть идеальной дочерью — вот в чем причина. За отхождение от стандарта в голове матери Бэкхи всегда получала. Поэтому чистка истории браузера каждые пятнадцать минут, страницы в режиме инкогнито, хитровыдуманные тайники, разблокировка телефона по отпечатку пальца, вранье, где она и с кем. Хотя на нее частично махнули рукой, уже не обращая внимания, что она делает вне дома (дочь таки расстроила поступлением в неправильный вуз). Наверняка ее интернет историю уже не проверяют, а мама не роется в вещах, но дома Бэкс все еще настороже. «Ничего из нее путного не выйдет» не равно «делай, что хочешь». Узнают про лесбиянство, веселье с другом геем, дрэг-кингов — предадут анафеме, выселят и оставят без выходного пособия. Бэкхи еще не готова встать на ноги, чтобы не бояться остаться без крыши над головой.

— Маленькая моя, только не говори, что ты из деспотичной консервативной семьи с суровыми моральными устоями, — покачивается Чанни, обнимая Бэкс.  
— Я не маленькая, я тебя на несколько месяцев старше.   
— Что же с тобой делать. Может, поцелуй расколдует принцессу?

Бэкхи поддается игривой Чанён. Они стоят обнявшись, Бэкс на цыпочках пытается дотянуться до губ Чанни, та дразнится, то невесомо касаясь, то отстраняясь. Их прерывает телефонный звонок. Посмотрев на экран своего телефона, Чанён высовывает язык, как будто ее тошнит, и принимает вызов.

— Чего тебе, педик? 

То, что ей говорит Ву (а кого еще Чанни может назвать педиком), Чанён не радует. Ее лицо мрачнеет с каждой секундой разговора.

— Да, я поняла. Меня устраивает. Нет, все честно. Пока, мудила.

Она отшвыривает телефон. На ее лице застывает выражение презрения и ненависти. Бэкхи даже не может предположить, что та услышала.

— Ву решил уточнить, серьезно ли я говорила, что покину клуб в случае проигрыша. Пришлось согласиться на его условия, — Чанён запрокидывает голову и вздыхает. — Зачем вообще я его дразнила?

Сначала Бэкс не понимает, о чем она говорит. Решила покинуть клуб, почему? И тут же Бэкхи вспоминает, что Чанни в запале ляпнула, что они выиграют у Тао или Чанён больше не будет ходить в Эльдорадо.

— Чанни, ты же могла сейчас отказаться, — ахает Бэкс. — Почему?  
— Потому что я не намерена ему уступать. Это дело чести, понимаешь?

Бэкхи кивает. Ей такую ситуацию представить сложно. Зная историю Ифаня и Чанни, удивительно, как они сразу не разошлись по разным краям Сеула, а то и Кореи. Из-за Чарли, да, тогда почему сейчас Чанён про него не вспомнила? Но как минимум еще одну крохотную проблемку Чанни упустила из виду. Что, если Бэкс провалится? 

— Прости, — поникает Чанён, будто сумев прочитать ее мысли. — Теперь на тебя ещё и это будет давить. Давай сразу условимся, что ты не будешь по этому поводу париться.  
— А как же Чарли? Как же его место в клубе? — озвучивает Бэкхи то, что у нее в голове.  
— Не переживай за него, как-нибудь потерпит.

Чанни ерошит ее волосы, растрепав косу, с трудом заплетенную из-за нее же. 

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь думать о проигрыше из-за меня? — просит Чанён.  
— Я не хочу тебя подвести. К тому же мы хотели поставить их на место.  
— Ты и поставишь. Когда выйдешь и споешь сама. Всех уделаешь. Помни, ты — моя девушка, и по другому быть не может.

Бэкс хочется расплакаться. Безоговорочная уверенность Чанни в своей правоте подкупает, и Бэкхи тоже начинает верить, что все будет хорошо. Даже несмотря на все страхи и комплексы. 

Идиллию нарушает противный рингтон. Теперь это оказывается телефон Бэкс. Она ожидает, что это будет звонок от Тао, который решил извиниться и все исправить, но вместо этого чуть не роняет трубку. Ей звонит мама. Да, Бэкхи спонтанно осталась ночевать, но она же послала сообщение, что с подругой засиделись и не хочется ночью ехать одной. Ожидая очередной бури в стакане, Бэкс принимает входящий, состроив страдальческое лицо.

Мать говорит с ней строгим, выдержанным тоном, никак не показывая, зла она или просто пытается воспитывать неразумную дочь. Бэкхи со всем соглашается, чтобы не провоцировать. Чанён обнимает ее со спины и целует в шею, помогая абстрагироваться от особо неприятных слов. Выслушав лекцию длиною больше десяти минут, Бэкс обещает, что немедленно приедет домой и поможет с домашним хозяйством. 

Обреченная на страдания почти на целый день, Бэкхи начинает собираться. Чанни, подслушавшая весь разговор, задумчиво стучит указательным пальцем по губам.

— Как сделаешь все, отпросись опять у меня переночевать. Осталось не так много времени, всего завтра и послезавтра, нужно все дошить, чтобы ты привыкла двигаться в костюме. И мне нужно подумать над визуальной частью выступления.

Бэкс непроизвольно стонет.

— Без тебя бы я никогда бы не справилась, — говорит она.  
— Уж не сомневаюсь, — фыркает Чанён. — Видела я много новичков, и еще ни разу никто не продумал все детали. Это только с опытом приходит.

На прощанье Чанни зажимает ее у обувной стойки, шепчет непристойности и с упоением лапает во время поцелуя, и Бэкхи отправляется в домашний ад. 

*** 

С пыхтением Бэкс забирается на крышу ближе к вечеру. На топчане сидит Чанни с каким-то пацаном, они доедают кимбап и что-то смотрят на ноутбуке. В пору бы заревновать, но парнишка не выглядит как опасный конкурент. Почему-то Бэкхи уверена, что мужчина в жизни Чанён еще не скоро появится. 

Чанни машет, чтобы присоединялась к ним. 

— Знакомься — О Сехун, — представляет она парня. — Мой нерадивый донсен, сосед снизу и просто душка.   
— Бён Бэкхи, — говорит Бэкс и запинается, не зная, что еще сказать.  
— Моя девушка и начинающий дрэг-кинг, — приходит на помощь Чанён.

Бэкхи кивает в подтверждение. Если ему можно такое сказать, то почему не обозначить все сразу. Чанни цапает последний кусок кимбапа и говорит Сехуну, не прожевав:

— Сбегай вниз принеси еще. И скажи своей маме, что она готовит божественно. 

Парень картинно закатывает глаза. Но все равно спускается, захватив тарелку.

Бэкхи плюхается на топчан и бахает набитый рюкзак рядом. На невысказанный вопрос Чанён она отвечает:

— Я рассказала маме. Не все, но она думает что я буду готовиться к песенному конкурсу, поэтому мне нужно пожить у тебя несколько дней. Ты же не против?   
— Ты рассказала маме? - удивляется Чанни. — Кто ты, и куда дели мою трусиху?

Бэкс закатывает глаза. Кто бы говорил.

Поднимается Сехун с тарелкой и ставит между ними.

— Мама просила передать, что ты троглодитка, Чанён.  
— Ага, а ты хоть знаешь, что это слово означает?  
— Мне незачем, я передаю послание.   
— Вот дурной ребенок, а если твоя мама тоже не знает, — смеется Чанни. — Вот не шлялся бы ты где попало…  
— Если бы я не тусовался на улице, ты бы не звала помочь, — огрызается Сехун. 

Бэкхи сидит и ничего не понимает. 

— Я же ничего не объяснила! — хлопает себя по лбу Чанён. — Я полдня смотрела ролики с «Singing in the rain». Ты точно ее петь будешь?  
— Хоть ее, хоть любую другую из этого фильма, — кивает Бэкс.   
— Отлично, — Чанни цапает кимбап. — У тебя в фонограмме проигрыш ведь есть? Не будешь же ты стоять столбом. Надо двигаться. Если движения по время пения я еще могу подсказать, что с танцами у меня все плохо. Поэтому я позвала Сехуна.  
— Позвольте представиться, основатель ExoplanetCrew, лучшей команды в уличных танцах, — кланяется О.  
— Стойте. Чечетка и стрит-денс? — недоумевает Бэкхи. — Даже если ты умеешь стучать, то как я за пару дней этому научусь?!   
— Не умею, но чтобы чувствовать музыку не обязательно знать все стили, — оскорбляется парень. — По словам нуны, вам не нужно супер профессиональное выступление, вы там все любители.   
— А у меня и зонтик есть! — радостно добавляет Чанён. — Сехун просто покажет тебе как можно двигаться под музыку. А то вдруг тебя и на этом закоротит, лучше уж знать точно, что делать на сцене.  
— Как скажете, — поднимает руки в защитном жесте Бэкс. — Пугать только не надо, а то правда впаду в ступор. Я вообще про движения не думала, мне лишь бы суметь рот открыть.  
— Тогда тем более надо, чтобы тело само действовало, без указки головы, — добивает О.

***

Чанни бросает Бэкхи на произвол судьбы, сославшись на то, что надо дошиваться. 

Сехун оказывается строгим и вредным учителем, не терпящим слабость духа и слабоволие. Проще говоря, не дает Бену присесть. Хорошо еще петь не заставляет. Его спасает то, что ноутбук разряжается, а снизу зовут парня ужинать. Да и слабый фонарь на крыше светит так, что боишься оступиться и полететь вниз. Чанён угощает раменом быстрого приготовления. 

Бен распластывается по топчану, не в силах поднять палочки. Они опять едят на улице. Слабый свет, вокруг темнота, романтика. Грим на лице, утяжка, под париком все чешется — не романтика. 

— Споешь мне? — просит Чанни.

У МакДрими нет сил отказываться. Подловила-таки. 

— Работаю за поцелуй, — бурчит он.  
— Обойдешься, Бэкс ревновать будет. 

Бен кое-как садится и принимается за еду. Прохладный ветер приятно обдувает лицо в толстом слое тонального крема. 

— Что-то сегодня темнее обычного, — замечает Чанён. — В сводках погоды опять говорилось про дождь.   
— Возможно, — кивает МакДрими.  
— Так ты будешь сегодня петь?  
— Посмотрим.  
— Знаешь, если тебе сложно петь в чьем либо присутствии, может, на крыше будешь репетировать? — предлагает Чанни.  
— Но это же почти улица, а на улицах обычно бывают люди, — возражает Бен.  
— А ну и что? Кто тебя тут увидит? И ты никого не увидишь. Так что считай, что ты один в закрытой комнате с очень большой площадью. 

Чанён уносит ноутбук и грязную посуду. И вовремя, потому что на нос Бену падает первая капля. Хоть бы грозы не было. Но это отличный шанс потискать лишний раз Чанни. В принципе, ее и просто так можно тискать, без всякого повода. 

В словах Чанён есть резон. Если еще закрыть глаза, то вообще замечательно. МакДрими раскрывает зонт из-за посыпавшего дождя. Из-за такой мелочи не хочется уходить с крыши. Он понимает, что, запев без подготовки, рискует все себе сорвать, но что мешает ему спеть сейчас чисто для себя.

Под шум дождя в голове сам собой звучит проигрыш. Бен тихо начинает, неуверенно взяв первую ноту. Оно и понятно, к вечеру связки устали. МакДрими окружен стеной дождя, скрытый зонтом, он легко и непринужденно справляется с партией. Вот было бы всегда так просто. Правильно дышать в утяжке сложновато, но с каждым вздохом ткань все больше растягивается, подстраиваясь, как надо. К концу, на повторяющихся строчках, Бен распевается. Дождь, зонт, он поет в полный голос, и Чанни стоит на пороге и смотрит. Она ему совсем не мешает.

МакДрими оборачивается к Чанён и кивает присоединиться под зонтом. Чанни не отказывает и через мгновение прижимается к нему, намочив пиджак.


	6. Chapter 6

Два дня пролетают незаметно за танцами с Сехуном, пением на крыше днем и игривой Чанён ночью. К моменту появления в «Эльдорадо» Бэкхи чувствует вместо нервотрепки одну апатию.

Гримерка у Чанни маленькая, всего два трюмо и одна длинная вешалка для одежды. Они заваливаются с чемоданом, когда зеркала облюбовывают две девицы, еще не успевшие нарисовать себе бороды. Взвинченная Чанён не упускает возможности поругаться — она впервые их видит, это кандидаты на место Чарли, и дрэг-квин прогнали их из гримерки, мотивировав тем, что есть Чанни, и она всех пускает. Чанён-то пускает, но когда ее об это спрашивают заранее. В итоге одна уходит жаловаться администратору, вторая молча освобождает место.

Бэкс чувствует, что сейчас начнется хаос, несмотря на то, что до начала вечеринки три часа. Она надевает утяжку, влезает в штаны, заправляет майку, Чанни ее усаживает в кресло. Пока Бэкхи заплетает волосы, чтобы поместились под парик, а Чанён раскладывает на столе косметику, в гримерке появляется импозантная дама лет сорока пяти — сорока девяти в элегантном костюме с юбкой. Ей даже говорить ничего не надо, лишь один взгляд на новенького заставляет его слететь со стула и уступить ей место.

— День добрый, — улыбается Чанни. — Как настроение?  
— Отлично, милая, отлично. Привела вместо себя новую кровь?  
— Почему вместо?  
— Да так, ходят слухи, что сегодня твой последний день. Опять Кристина строит козни?

Чанён багровеет.

— Это не точно, — сквозь зубы цедит она. — Точнее нет, совершенно не точно. Мы победим их. И я останусь в клубе.  
— Ничего не понимаю, кого вы победите, но это не мое дело.

У Бэкс скручивает живот. Только не это. Она с успехом избегала мысли, что от ее выхода зависит судьба Чанни и Чарли.

— Ромашкового чая налить? — спрашивает Чанён. — А я себе налью.

Она достает термос. Бэкхи не отказывается от возможности успокоиться.

— Чанни, давай ты сама не будешь трястись из-за меня, а то ты так кисть держать не сможешь, — Бэкс ободряюще гладит ее по руке. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не налажать. Ты не уйдешь отсюда.  
— Я не за себя волнуюсь, а чтобы тебе это не навредило, — качает головой Чанён.

Возвращается одна из новеньких ни с чем. Она посылает лучи ненависти и пытается поссориться со старым дрэг-кингом. Чанни тихо злорадствует, и шепчет Бэкхи, что эта дама — второй ведущий, сэр Род Прик, раньше отжигал вместе с Леди Ди. Они оба не последние люди, и от них зависит, как тебя представят публике. От хорошего представления зависит львиная доля реакции. И за эту часть им с Бэкс точно можно не волноваться. Даже можно попробовать подставить Тао, если она захочет. Бэкхи качает головой, у них с другом нет вражды, чтобы строить козни.

МакДрими появляется как-то неожиданно. Полностью в зеркало он еще ни разу не смотрелся. Костюм-тройка, черный галстук, цепочка от часов на жилетке, шляпа-котелок, черный зонт-трость. Чанён смотрит на него чуть ли не облизываясь, ведущий одобрительно кивает, заканчивая накладывать моржовые усы, а два других дрэга откровенно завидуют — они в повседневно-сексуальных образах.

Бен разминается. Интересно было бы выйти, погулять до выступления, пообщаться с людьми. Могут ли люди прочувствовать его образ, получится ли быть естественным. Дверь распахивается и отлетает от стенки. МакДрими не успевает увернуться от яркого пятна.

— Сладенький, ты такой душка, я знала, я всегда знала, что тебе пойдет. Жаль, с бородой ничего не сделали, но ты такой милый, — противно сюсюкает дрэг-квин.  
— Конкубина, отвяжись, — стонет Бен, прижатый к фальшивой груди. — Костюм помнешь!

Чанён ржет. МакДрими наконец освобождается, и у него появляется возможность рассмотреть мучительницу. Конкубина в коротком леопардовом платье с горлом, из-под него торчат бретельки лифчика, на руках черные перчатки выше локтя, обута в ботфорты на каблуке. Бен и Чанни переглядываются и синхронно заливаются смехом.

— Что во мне смешного? — спрашивает Конкубина, наклонившись к зеркалу, поправив объемное каре с начесом и придирчиво оглядев толстый слой глитера на веках.  
— Это личное, — хрюкает Чанён. — Но тебе идет. Честно.  
— Я принесла сетку выхода, — говорит дрэг-квин и запускает руку в лифчик.  
— Я даже не удивлена, куда ты это засунула, — комментирует Чанни.

В конце вечеринки идет блок новичков. Конкубина самая последняя среди дрэг-квин, а Бен — первый у дрэг-кингов. Специально, чтобы сравнить реакцию публики? Чанён возмущается и тут же лезет к сэру Прику с просьбой потянуть время между выходами.

— Что бы ни случилось в итоге, мы же останемся друзьями? — серьезно спрашивает Конкубина.

МакДрими кивает.

— Бэкхи с Тао точно не поссорятся, но за Бена и Конкубину я бы не отвечал.

Конкубина расцветает в улыбке.

— Чанён-онни, а вы представите меня сегодня Чарли, а то я с ним так и не знакома, — тут же кокетничает дрэг-квин.

Чанни недоуменно на нее смотрит.

— Я не собиралась переодеваться. Боюсь, Чарли не справится с ситуацией.  
— Она волнуется за меня и просто не войдет в образ, — переводит МакДрими.  
— Ты все еще психуешь, когда поешь перед людьми? — спрашивает Конкубина. — Брось, уже давно пора расслабиться. Ты не Бэкс, ты Бен, пора бы уже это понять.  
— В моей голове слишком много информации, что мне надо делать, так что я боюсь не петь, а забыть что-нибудь, — огрызается МакДрими. — Если я ошибусь и все завалю, мы проиграем, и Чарли больше не придет в «Эльдорадо».  
— В смысле не придет? — удивляется дрэг-квин, теряя манерность в голосе.  
— Мы с твоей Кристиной поспорили же, — поясняет Чанён. — Когда Бэкс вам в трубку пела, Ифань потом перезвонил и втянул меня в этот спор на вылет из клуба.

Конкубина морщит лоб.

— Это что же получается, это он меня так подставил? Я не хотела войны.

Бен и Чанни синхронно пожимают плечами. Ни к Тао, ни к Конкубине претензий нет.

— Я разберусь, — сурово обещает дрэг-квин.

Конкубина вылетает из гримерки. МакДрими выскакивает за ней и кричит спасибо.

*** 

Бен распевается в туалете. В гримерке оставаться не хотелось, а другого уединенного места не нашлось. Делать глубокие вдохи в утяжке до сих пор проблематично. Акустика неожиданно хорошая, и МакДрими несколько раз исполняет песню акапелла, прогоняя движения. Нужно забрать зонтик из гримерки и потренироваться его крутить, а то до сих пор иногда падает. 

На выходе его сторожит Чанён, а Бен еще удивлялся, как долго никому не нужен был туалет. Чанни ободряюще улыбается. 

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя. 

Они занимают диванчик перед выходом на сцену, и Чанён достает телефон. Она включает видео, и МакДрими смотрит на плохую запись неизвестного ему выхода Чарли. Кокса можно узнать с трудом, так непривычно видеть его в широких джинсах и майке с глубокими подмышечными вырезами. На голове кепка скрывает волосы, а ушки забавно торчат. Он странно кривляется, не попадая в ритм, забывает открывать рот под фонограмму, и выглядит смехотворно. Делает Чарли, а стыдно Бену. Под конец Кокс наворачивается и падает, но все равно встает с улыбкой и после выступления кланяется под бурные аплодисменты. МакДрими переводит взгляд на Чанён.

— Ты нигде не найдешь мой первый выход, я тогда даже имя себе придумать не смогла, вышла как Пак Чанёль. Видишь, какой ужас. Я после этого стала свой член называть Чанёлем.  
— Я в шоке, что твой первый раз был таким, — качает головой Бен.  
— Понимаешь, нельзя сделать что-то с первого раза идеально. Я была не подготовлена, но мне очень хотелось попробовать. У тебя же есть я, упорные репетиции и мотивация. — Чанни встряхивает кудряшками. — Хочу сказать, что все у тебя будет хорошо.  
— Да, — кивает МакДрими. — Я тоже начинаю так думать.  
— Хочешь, я отнесу звуковику фонограмму для липсинка? — внезапно предлагает Чанён.  
— Ты что, сбегать это совсем не выход. После этого видео ты мне предлагаешь сдаться? Ты хотела меня подбодрить или, наоборот, убедить меня в провале?

Чанни надувает губы. Бен понимает, что она волнуется, но кому-то надо взять себя в руки. Он обнимает ее за плечи, раздумывая, стоит ли лезть с поцелуями. И вообще, кого из них двоих нужно успокаивать. 

— Ну извини, я хотела поделиться своей первой попыткой, которая мне очень дорога, несмотря на косяки. Не в последнюю очередь из-за песни, а ты тоже дорожишь своей.   
— Тогда тебе надо было рассказать мне, какие чувства ты испытывала, первый раз стоя на сцене, — поучает ее МакДрими. — Серьезно, я до этого момента мог абстрагироваться, а сейчас что-то совсем животу плохо.

Чанён хлопает себя по лбу. 

— Я тоже боялась. Боялась заявить о себе, сказать, что мне нравится. Тогда мне и попалась эта песня. «Молния в бутылке». Как будто про меня писали. Я все еще продолжаю бояться грозы, но моя бутылка разбита, и молния вырвалась наружу. 

Бен машет головой, не очень понимая.

— Слова могут ранить, но пора отпустить, — как будто сама с собой разговаривает Чанни. — Я так вдохновилась, что поперлась без особой подготовки, заклеив грудь аж скотчем, ничего не зная о том, как рисовать бороду. Потому что я, как прячусь от грозы в шкафу, так и в остальном тоже пряталась. А текст песни выгнал меня на публику. И они меня приняли. Несмотря на ошибки. 

Чанён берет лицо МакДрими в ладони и наклоняется на расстояние поцелуя. Бен вздрагивает, ожидая, что сейчас последует и пытается вызвать из глубины образа Бэкхи. Но вместо этого Чанни говорит:

— Ты — это самый яркий свет, который я когда либо видела. Ты — это молния в бутылке. Теперь твоя очередь разбить стекло.

Бэкс все-таки прорывается наружу и пылко обнимает Чанён. 

*** 

Чем ближе выход новичков, тем меньше спокойствия остается у Бена. Он пытается отвлечься с помощью другого своего страха — общения с людьми. Но МакДрими недолго выдерживает среди веселящихся гостей — он видит выступления опытных дрэг-квин, и у него падает самооценка. У них и подтанцовка, и декорации, и блестки с потолка. А у Бена только живой голос и зонтик, не считая двух притопов, трех прихлопов, которые почему-то называются танцем. 

МакДрими репетирует еще несколько раз в укромном уголке. Он подходит к выходу на сцену, когда объявляют о блоке новичков. Чанён стоит рядом с Конкубиной, но Мисс Трэс нигде не видно. Дрэг-квин заметно трясет, от этого Бен немного успокаивается. Когда видишь кого-то, кто волнуется больше, чем ты сам, то взять себя в руки легче. МакДрими мнет зонт и тихо встает рядом. Конкубина берет его под руку. Она бормочет слова под нос. Бен различает: «This is how we do, this is how we do», «It’s no big deal, it’s no big deal, it’s no big deal». 

— Ты что, тоже поешь? — спрашивает МакДрими.  
— Нет, липсинк.   
— И ты еще смеешь волноваться? — возмущается Бен. — Тебе-то и надо вовремя рот открывать.  
— What? Wait. No, no, no, no! — нараспев произносит Конкубина, размахивая указательным пальцем. — Нужно знать слова и точно синхронизироваться с песней. К тому же я танцую. Вон с теми горячими самцами. — Она указывает на противоположную стену, где стоят два качка топлес в простых штанах с подтяжками.   
— У тебя еще подтанцовка?! Ты, я смотрю, вовсю попользовалась правильным знакомством. Чувствую себя дном.  
— Я ей тоже самое говорила, но ей больше похвастаться хочется, — влезает в разговор Чанни.  
— Да ну вас. — Конкубина поправляет грудь. — Танец мы поставили ого-го какой, я не могу не волноваться.  
— Ты танцевать умеешь, не прибедняйся, — говорит МакДрими, подтягивая ей перчатки. — Может, тебе их приклеить, а то с твоих бицепсов сползают. Ты хоть подмышки побрила?  
— Обижаешь, — оскорбляется дрэг-квин. — Даже грудь на всякий случай тоже.  
— Это те три несчастные волосинки, которые ты зовешь шерстью?

Чанён ржет во весь голос. Кажется, ее отпустило. 

— На что хоть липсинк? — спрашивает Бен у успевшей обидеться Конкубины.  
— Кэти Перри — This is how we do. Помнишь, мы в караоке пели?

Подходит очередь выступающего перед Конкубиной, и она тут же устремляется к своим самцам репетировать. У Бена от повторения своих движений изжога, он наблюдает за дрэг-квин. После нее идет он. 

МакДрими зажмуривается. Все будет хорошо, он разобьет бутылку, освободит себя и насладится сценой. Появляется желание, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, Бен выступил, и вернулся в гримерку раздеваться. Чанни обнимает его со спины и кладет голову на плечо. Где-то посередине, в районе диафрагмы что-то сдавливается. Это из-за утяжки или нервы дают о себе знать? 

Выход Конкубины. Она поднимается по лестнице и спотыкается. У МакДрими ёкает внутри. Он пробирается к самому выходу на сцену и смотрит из-за спин ведущих. Конкубина великолепна. Нарочитые движения, уверенные шаги на каблуке, грация кошки. И парни на подтанцовке не отвлекают от нее внимания, несмотря на свою одежду. Конкубина кокетничает с залом, пока синхронно танцует с парнями. Да она даже умудряется присесть и тут же встать одновременно с ними, несмотря ни на ботфорты, ни на задравшееся платье. Подол Конкубина, конечно, поправляет, как будто это движение и было задумано. Каждый жест во время речитатива наполнен манерностью, как будто это не первое выступление. Может, Тао всех обманул, а сам выступал где-то втихаря? А это шикарное «What? Wait. No, no, no, no. Bring the beat back, that's right» и движение пальчиком? Бен шумно сглатывает. Ну и куда он против Конкубины. 

Те несколько секунд, когда дрэг-квин получает овации, кажутся вечностью. У МакДрими перехватывает горло, он поворачивается к стоящей сзади Чанён и не может сказать ни слова. В голову пульсирует одна мысль: «Я не достаточно Бен. Я не достаточно мужчина. Все кончено.» Конкубина живет своим образом, про Чарли всегда говорят как о живом человеке, но, сравнивая сейчас преображение Тао и свое, Бэкхи понимает, что стать другим человеком у нее не получилось. Она заставляет себя повторять в голове «Я Бен МакДрими, джентльмен, романтик и голливудский красавчик», но эффекта никакого. Как же она раньше входила в образ? Что делала? Как повторить? Куда спрятать Бэкс, чтобы не мешалась?

— Чанни, я не могу выйти, — выпаливает Бэкхи, выпустив весь воздух из легких.

Голова кружится, и она сваливается на диван. 

— Так, стой, выдохни, — подлетает к ней Чанён, — и повторяй как мантру: «Я Бен, я Бен, я Бен».  
— Да я повторяю! Только все равно в голове стучит: «Я Бэкхи, я Бэкхи, я Бэкхи».  
— Хорошо, Бэкс, дай обниму.

Чанён насильно прижимает ее к себе.

— Со всяким может случиться, даже опытные дрэги в стрессовых ситуациях выпадают из образа. Но соберись, ты же отказалась от липсинка, Конкубина уже вернулась.  
— Я боюсь стоять там как рыба, — трясется Бэкхи. — Открывать рот и не издавать ни звука. Нужно было больше репетировать и не увиливать в начале. 

Чанни берет ее за плечи и заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

— Бэкс, сейчас на сцену выйдешь не ты, а Бен МакДрими. Не ты, а он. Тебе нечего бояться, ведь он сам все сделает. Просто выйди из-за кулис, и позволь ему действовать. У него нет твоего прошлого, ему некого позорить.   
— Я его потеряла, — стонет Бэкхи.  
— Он придет, я знаю. Стоит только тебе шагнуть на сцену. Твой Бен не может бросить девушку в беде.

На них поглядывает Леди Ди, перед зрителями тянет время сэр Прик. У Бэкс нет выбора. Вернее, он есть, но оба варианта плохие: сбежать или пойти помирать на сцене. Она поднимается, отталкивает руку пытающейся что-то сказать Конкубины, и подходит к ведущему. Бэкхи сжимает зонтик чуть ли не до хруста. Внутри все трясется. Леди Ди подает микрофон. 

— А сейчас нас ждут три незабываемых номера от редких гостей нашего шоу, великолепных мужчин. Встречайте первого кандидата в ваши мокрые сны, Бен МакДрими!

*** 

Бэкс поправляет котелок. 

Минус взят из современной постановки и начинается с шума дождя. Она не торопясь выходит, как учили. Привычно раскручивая зонтик в руке, Бэкхи доходит до центра. Она смотрит в зал и слепнет от софитов и прожектора, направленного на нее. К тому же через проектор передают картинку дождя. Бэкс растеряно оборачивается за кулисы. Чанён заламывает руки, за ней Конкубина сняла перчатку и грызет заусенцы. Проигрыш заканчивается, и надо что-то делать.

Но…

Зала не видно, вокруг как будто идет дождь, Чанни наблюдает, как и тогда на крыше. Бен МакДрими раскрывает над собой зонтик.

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain

Себя слышать не удается, аппаратура не для живого выступления, но ему и не важно. Бен как будто бы наедине с дождем, и он поет о том, как счастлив любить и ему не важна какая сейчас погода. Как Бэкхи была рада грозе. 

Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face

Проигрыш в середине подхватывает МакДрими как никогда раньше. Саксофон и трубы буквально заставляют его улыбаться и плясать во всю силу. Бен даже игриво двигает бедрами, подмигивает наугад в зал. В какой-то момент роняет зонтик, но подхватывает и раскидывает руки в стороны. 

Dancin' in the rain  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!

МакДрими не знает, попадает в ноты или нет. Он замкнут на себе и своем присутствии в песне. Когда музыка льется на тебя из больших мониторов, это совсем другое, нежели динамик телефона. Мельком глянув на Чанни, Бен видит ее улыбку. Почему он улыбается, и почему он поет? Почему он все-таки вышел на сцену? 

Because I am living  
A life full of you.

Бен напевает мотив и после окончания музыки. Когда он заканчивает, его накрывает волной аплодисментов. МакДрими широко улыбается и кланяется, приложив руку к сердцу. Он забыл про зал под конец, и даже не ожидал, что шум будет сопоставим с тем, что получали другие. МакДрими чуть не роняет зонтик. Публике понравилось. Отчего-то ноги не хотят гнуться.

За кулисами он сваливается в объятия размазывающей сопли Чанни. Теперь можно дать Бэкхи нарыдаться, зацеловать Чанён, а потом подправить грим и выйти напиться в баре.

*** 

Крыша. Ночь. Чистое небо, звезд из-за мегаполиса не видно, перегоревший фонарь. Бэкс лежит на топчане, рядом валяется Чанни. Где-то в ногах стоит чемодан с костюмом. 

— Два шага осталось сделать, и мы дома, — говорит Чанён.  
— Я встать не могу, — отвечает Бэкхи.  
— Позовем Сехуна? Чтобы отнес.  
— Спасибо, с меня хватит чужих рук. Может, ты меня оттащишь?  
— Кто бы меня за порог закинул.

Они обе вздыхают. 

После выступления Кристина пыталась влезть с измерителем шума, чтобы показать, что Конкубине аплодировали больше, но ее заткнули и Леди Ди, и сэр Прик, и ее же протеже. Конкубина в довольно грубой форме поставила ультиматум, что она не будет потакать капризам Ву Ифаня, тем самым спалив его настоящую ориентацию. У Мисс Трэс возникли иные проблемы, в лице любопытных и восторженных сотрудников, поэтому Чарли никто не выгнал. 

А Бена хотели затискать большинство дрэг-квин. Его приглашали приходить еще, хотя бы в качестве гостя. Даже было два предложения для совместного выступления, но Чанни злобной фурией вертелась вокруг МакДрими. За барной стойкой им тоже не дали спокойно отметить очевидный успех. Желающих пообщаться хватало, и Бену еле удалось прорваться в гримерку. Чанён, за исключением безосновательной ревности, была очень довольна. 

А вот добраться до дома сил не хватило.

— Мне еще пилить к себе, — стонет Бэкс.   
— А чего со мной перлась тогда?  
— Вещи забрать.

Чанни поворачивается на бок и подкладывает руку под голову.

— Слушай, а может, тебе ко мне переехать? У меня квартира, конечно, не для двоих, но можно будет поискать другую крышу, побольше.   
— У нас слишком быстро отношения развиваются, — краснеет Бэкхи.  
— Да после того, что за эту неделю было, мы должны пожениться, — фыркает Чанён. — Нет, жениться на тебе я должна была, если бы после грозы сделала тебя женщиной, а так просто съехаться нормально.

Бэкс кажется, что сильнее, чем сейчас, она никогда не покраснеет. Или ее сейчас просто напросто разорвет от накатившей волны чувств. Она мотает головой, отгоняя пошлые мысли прочь, и глупо улыбается.

— Я, в принципе, не тороплю, — продолжает Чанни. — Но я привыкла, что ты рядом спишь. Мне будет грустно.  
— Мне тоже. Пожалуй, сегодня я опять у тебя переночую. 

Лампочка фонаря начинает мигать и зажигается. А они думали, что та с концами умерла. На свет слетается мошкара.

— Еще чуть-чуть и пойдем.  
— Да.

Ты — это самый яркий свет, который я когда либо видела. Ты — это молния в бутылке.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drag queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981959) by [Только бред Tолько Хардкор (Tamiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiko/pseuds/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%20T%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80)




End file.
